Protector of Life
by SirJacques
Summary: Snow White was given a personal body guard. A blade by the name of Sir Jacques will risk his life to protect his charge. This unaging knight helped to raise Snow, and ran with her from Regina. In Storybrooke, there's a young man by Mathew Woods that visits the diner daily, volunteers at the elementary school, and seems to know the truth about this town in Maine. Cannon ships Red/OC
1. The Blade

**Hello Fanfiction! I have read fanfiction on this site for a while now, and only now have decided to play around with a story of my own. This follows the story of the Blade Sir Jacques, the man who was magically bound to Snow White at her birth. He will not age until her death, and his goal is to postpone that for as long as possible. He has increased strength, and endurance. **

**As much as poor Jacques here wishes he did, I do not own or have any affiliation with Once Upon a Time or ABC. If I did, then my life would be much happier. **

* * *

I ran a hand through my blonde hair, unsure about what I had just agreed to do. My life now belonged to a baby. This little, harmless baby now would be the focus of my life. What had I been thinking? I sold my soul, and gotten stuck as a babysitter for a princess.

The little girl shifted in her cradle. She was very cute. In fact, I thought she was beautiful. I saw her open her eyes, and couldn't help smiling when she looked up at me. Her eyes were a green hazel, and filled with curiosity. I leaned against the rail, looked down at her. I reached my hand down, letting her grab it. Her hands were so small.

"Have you fallen in love with her yet, Sir Jacques?" I straightened quickly, not quite pulling free of the girl's grip. There was Queen Eva, looking at me expectantly.

"Your majesty" I attempted a bow, but my hand was still being held tight. This caused for an awkward half bow, with my right arm above the rest of my body.

A small smile crossed Queen Eva's face. "It's alright Sir Jacques. You will be spending quite a bit of time with our family, so you needn't worry about formalities"

I straightened. "Thank you, your majesty."

She walked towards me. "So, have you been love struck by my child yet?"

"She is beautiful, your majesty." I replied.

"Hello Snow" The queen whispered to her daughter. Once she saw her mother, Snow White released my hand, so I had the chance to step away. Queen Eva lifted the princess from the cradle, smiling. "You are my beautiful Snow White. And you will always be safe, that's what Jacques is here for." Once more the queen looked at me. I felt awkward, she looked at me not like a was a servant or someone of a lower status as most nobles had, instead it was almost like she was looking at me as an equal, something that I hadn't expected. But then again, being charmed by a small child wasn't something I saw coming either. "Jacques,"

I shook myself from my thoughts. "Yes your majesty?"

"You don't need to call me that. I would accept Eva just as well."

"Begging your pardon, your majesty, but to call a queen by her first name would be viewed as disrespect. And I must assure you that I have complete respect for you.

"Then at least promise me that you will always call Snow by her name. If she's anything like me, then having someone close to her that doesn't call her princess will be nice."

"Of course my lady"

Queen Eva smiled at me. "I am glad that we have you to protect Snow White."

"I swear to you, that I will never let your daughter come to harm while I'm alive."

"Thank you Sir Jacques."

"My lady, may I request that you simply call me Jay?"

**Well, what are your thoughts? What interactions do you hope to see between Snow White and Jacques? **

**Also, I haven't decided what format to use. Should I do everything chronologically, or would you rather have a mix of Fairy Tale Land and Storybrooke? **

**Please leave a review down below, and I will send smiles your way.**

**-Sir Jacques**


	2. Newcomer

**I want to thank NCISGleek for being my first reviewer. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor am I Eddie or Andrew. Or anyone cool for that matter. This hurts my self esteem. I should just stop talking...**

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Mathew started towards the diner. He hadn't been in town for at least a month, having just hung around the mansion for some time. The young man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Without hesitation he placed one into his mouth and used the cheap lighter to get the flame going.

He took a large breath, feeling the smoke enter his lungs. By the time he reached Granny's Diner, he had already finished with the thing. Then he walked inside. "Good morning Mathew." He looked up and smiled at the elderly woman.

"Mornin' Granny" He replied, slipping into a booth, his standard location.

"Haven't seen you for a while"

"Just had a lot to do I guess. But your food keeps me comin' back" Granny rolled her eyes. Mrs. Lucas never really thought that his flattery was real. She was right. Mathew waited as Ruby came out from the kitchen. She delivered some waffles to Dr. Whale before coming over to his booth. "Hey Ruby"

"Hey Matt" Ruby said, sounding more annoyed than usual. "What can I get you?"

"How about tellin' me why you're so pissed this mornin'"

"I'm not pissed" Ruby said defensively. "So Diet Coke and pancakes?"

"I'll tip you if you tell me what's goin' on" The young man suggested. Ruby was never one to turn down extra cash, and he was prepared to use that.

"Or this evening you could buy be a drink at the bar."

"Will that get me my answer?" Mathew was planning on getting more than just an answer now, and his smile to the young waitress made that pretty clear.

Ruby answered the smile then went to fetch his order. The front door opened. Mathew glanced to see who was joining the quiet diner. But he had never seen this person before. The woman had blonde hair and a red leather jacket. She was pretty, but looked like she didn't want anything he was offering. Matt frowned more deeply. He wanted to know who this person was.

"Hey, earth to Matt" He looked up at Ruby. She was trying not to laugh. "I see you spotted Emma Swan."

"Who's she?" He asked. "I haven't seen her before"

"You'd better not be interested in her" Ruby warned. Mathew scoffed at the idea. Ruby smiled at the response. "She's Henry's biological mother apparently. He went to Boston and brought her back with him. She's been staying with Mary Margret"

"Huh"

"So there's a lot going on. And tonight, I can tell you about it"

"You givin' me a time?"

"Eight?"

"Works for me. See you then Rubes"

"Later Matt" Mathew started eating, keeping a careful eye on Emma, trying to figure out who she could be, and what she might have to offer...

* * *

**Ta Da. I decided to go ahead and skip between Storybrooke and FTL. Hope you guys are good with that. **

**What do you think about Mathew? What are your first impressions? Any ideas about what I have planned for Sir Jacques' counterpart? **

**What do you want to see from when Snow was younger? Or do you just want for things to go straight to adult Snow on the run? **

**Please review, I feel lonely **


	3. Sir Mother

**Here we are again. We're going back to FTL for this chapter. By request, we're getting some of child Snow White. Also you get to meet a couple more characters.**

* * *

I had been taking care of Snow White for five years now. I was sitting on the window sill in Snow's room, taking a moment to relax, not something I did often. Snow was always running around, wanting to try new things. So when we were finally settling down for the night, I could relax. But not yet.

"Jacques" a small voice called. I turned to Snow and raised an eyebrow. "Where's father? And mother?"

"They are dealing with court business." I said. I saw that Snow wanted comfort. "Here, I'll tell you what." I got off the sill. "Get ready for bed, and then I'll tuck you in. You might even convince me to tell you a bedtime story." Her face brightened and she ran off to get changed for bed. While she did that, I went to my own corner and removed my armor. I was about to pull on my breeches when I heard a giggle behind me. I quickly turned and saw Snow. "That was fast." I said. I could feel my ears turn bright red.

"You look funny" The young girl giggled again.

Quickly I yanked the cloth pants over my important parts. "That's because I'm male Snow." I tightened the strings at full speed. "Get in bed." If I was lucky, she wouldn't make me explain what being a male meant. I had no desire to be the one to talk to her about that.

I yanked on a plain white tunic then tucked her in. I sat on her bed. Snow was looking at me with hope in her beautiful eyes. "Alright, you want a bed time story?" She nodded. "One of adventure, romance, and happy endings?" Again my charge nodded. I smiled. "Alright, let's see." I paused to think. I hadn't been told stories when I was little, so I needed to just brainstorm. "I think I might have one. There once was a young woman. An ordinary girl, not particularly beautiful, but also not bad looking; she lived in a small village with her mother and father. Her father was the local cobbler. Now, there was a fierce war going on, and their village was close to many of the battles."

"Who were they fighting?" Snow asked curiously. "Ogres?

I nodded. "Yes, terrible ogres had attacked the kingdom. Because of the war, wounded soldiers and knights were brought to the village as a safe haven. One day, a young prince was terribly wounded during the battle, and he was bought to the village. This girl, Amelia was her name, was getting water from the well when she saw the prince being carried to a makeshift hospital. Something in his eyes just struck her as being so strong, and at the moment, Amelia knew she would do anything in her power to keep him alive. Amelia followed the men carrying the prince, and overheard a conversation. He wasn't expected to survive."

"Oh" Snow sounded sad.

"When the men left, Amelia snuck inside the tent and watched the prince sleep. After a while, his wounds began to bleed through the bandages, so she refreshed them. Then Amelia remembered something her mother had given her. Drawing from her pocket, she held out the glass bottle. It was fairy dust. Fairy dust is a magical thing, extremely powerful and can cause a lot of harm, but the dust that the girl had was good fairy dust. Amelia sprinkled the dust over the prince's wounds, and leaned over him to kiss him. Just as her lips touched his, the fairy dust began to act. It began to mend his wounds, and the blood stopped dripping. The next thing Amelia knew, strong warm arms were drawing her closer. She of course drew back, meeting the Prince's brilliant emerald eyes. 'You saved me' the prince whispered. 'And I think I love you'

"Yah!" I couldn't help being amused by Snow's reaction. Apparently she approved of my mini story at least.

"Amelia smiled. 'I know I love you' she replied. The war was soon ended, and the prince was free to find a wife. He didn't take much time to choose one. Amelia soon stood beside her prince charming forever more."

"That's a good story" Snow said. "I liked it"

"Now, time for you to sleep." I leaned over her, placing a kiss on her forehead. I stood and moved towards the door that led to the hallway.

"Jacques"

I turned back. "Yes?"

"What was the prince's name?"

I paused for a moment, trying to decide a proper name "David. His name is Prince David." I blew out the candle and left Snow to her dreams.

I quietly closed the door and smiled, thinking about the adorable princess. "Hey Sir Jacques, good story" One of the guards told me. I turned to spot Lionel of Lakefield and Garrick of Plainsgrove. This was my curse, being permanently stuck with the two guards that had the worse sense of humor.

"I was thinking it up on the spot" I admitted.

"You ever think of being a player?" Garrick asked, a smirk on his face.

"Been busy taking care of you lot." I replied.

"Sir Mother, can you help me tie my boots?" Lionel teased. I had earned the nickname soon after Snow's first birthday. It was started by the two men standing in front of me.

"Sir mother-" Garrick started

"I'm going to hurt you" I threatened. I wasn't serious, which the two guards knew quite well.

"As if you could" Garrick was challenging me

"Do you want to fight?" I asked. "Me against both you and Lakefield."

"You're on" He accepted. They both shifted their weight and spread out some.

"Ready Garrick?"

"Whenever you are Lionel"

"Let's go" I stepped back as they both leaped at me. When they crashed together I grabbed their shoulders and threw them to the ground. They lacked coordination, which made my job so much easier when I fought them. "I think we lost." Lionel told the stone ground.

"You think?" Garrick sounded more amused than annoyed.

"You should have known better." I told them. I held my hands out to them, pulling them both to their feet. "I was given this job for a reason."

"Yes Sir Jacques" They both agreed in unison.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Jacques or Jay. We work together everyday"

"Okay…Jay" Garrick smiled at me a little

"You know what happens tomorrow?" I asked

"No…" Lionel gave me a nervous look.

"You're going to be the Princess' personal 'horsies'." Both men groaned, and I just smiled.

* * *

**What do you all think? How horrible was the little story that Jacques told? **

**Leave reviews, and I will bow to you. **


	4. The Book

**Back to Storybrooke. We get a brief interaction between Mary Margret and Mathew, but this is mostly Henry and Mathew. **

**Thank you Jcat30 and NCISGleek for reviewing my story.**

* * *

The kids were already causing chaos inside the classroom. Mathew got a shot of pink paint on his right cheek. "Sorry Matt!" One of the kids called. Mathew wasn't sure which one it was. He saw Mary Margret trying to wrestle a paint brush from Jason Whites.

The young man laughed and came to the rescue. "Give Ms. Blanchard the brush Jason" He ordered.

"Okay" Jason sounded guilty as he passed the brush to his teacher. Matt ruffled the boy's hair. "Do you want to see my birdhouse?"

"Let me see if Ms. Blanchard needs me to do anythin' first, kay?" Jason nodded and went back to his desk. Mathew looked at the teacher and noticed she also was covered in paint. "All's goin' well then?"

"Thank god you're here Matt." Mary Margret gave a sigh of relief. "They are getting excited with the paint."

"I noticed. What do you want me to do?"

"Henry was asking for help earlier, but Jason got me distracted. Could you go and help him out?"

Mathew began to wade across the sea of kids. Quickly he made it to the corner that Henry Mills was sitting in. "Hey Henry."

Henry looked up at the volunteer. "Hi Matt"

"I heard you wanted help with somethin'. Whacha need?"

"I just wanted to talk to Mary Margret about my mom."

"So you're done with the birdhouse?" Henry nodded. "Alright, while your house dries, why don't we go outside and talk for a bit, 'kay?" The two boys went out into the playground area and sat down on a bench. Mathew felt his hand twitch towards his pocket, but he fought off the need to take a smoke. "So, what did the mayor do this time?"

"I didn't want to talk about my mom. Not that mom"

Mathew raised an eyebrow. "So, you mean your birth mom."

"Did you meet her?"

The older of the two shook his head. "No, I did see her in the diner this mornin'. Emma right?

"Yeah."

"So what's the big deal?"

"I think she's the savior." Mathew made a confused face. "You remember the story book Ms. Blanchard gave me?" Matt nodded. "Okay, it's real. No really, look" He opened the large book and pointed to a picture. "Look, who does that look like to you?"

Mathew looked at the intricate drawing on the page. It displayed a knight on a horse, a large smile on his face. He was watching a young girl lying down in the grass. "A knight in shinin' armor?" Matt wasn't sure what the answer was.

"No, look at his face." Henry thrust the book almost against Mathew's nose.

"I dunno." He saw Henry's face fall. "Sorry kid. What should I have been lookin' for?"

Henry drew the book back onto his lap. Disappointment filled his eyes, and Mathew felt bad that he couldn't see whatever Henry wanted him to find. "It's you. You're a knight, you're supposed to help break the curse."

"What curse? Listen, I wish I was a knight, but I don't have a white horse, or anythin'. It's just a story Henry, sorry."

"But it's real." Mathew just shrugged. Henry sighed and closed the book. "I thought you'd be able to help me. That was part of the story, you were supposed to help make Emma believe."

Mathew rubbed the back of his neck. He really liked Henry, and felt horrible about letting him down. "I wish I could help. I really do." Henry's face still looked sad. "Hey, how 'bout tomorrow after school, we go on a little hike. Then you can tell me about the curse and what we can do to stop it."

Henry looked up. "You believe me?" His voice was hopeful. But Matt knew he had to be honest about his thoughts. Henry was too smart otherwise.

"I don't know what to think yet kid. But I promise you this, I'll hear you out, 'kay?"

"Thanks Matt" He hugged the volunteer before running back inside. Mathew stood and walked into the school, shaking his head. What was he getting himself into?

**Okay, so we have Henry trying to make Mathew remember. This could be interesting. What theory's do you have about where this is going? And what do you think about Matt working with the kids? **

**Tell me what you want to see in Storybrooke and Fairytale Land and I'll get them in.**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think. **

**FYI: The frequent updates would be due to me being bored during spring break, the updates will take longer once school starts again, sorry! **


	5. Poor Horsies

**Welcome back. FTL, here we come. **

* * *

I stood smiling as I watched Lionel gallop around the large play room with Snow White on his back. Garrick was flat on his back, panting as he stared at the ceiling. Apparently that horse had been run to death. "Faster faster!" Snow White called.

I laughed and walked over to my fallen comrade. "You alright there Plainsgrove?" I asked. He had enough energy to glare at me, but not much else. I looked up and saw that Lionel was running towards me. "Oh no"

"Neigh!" He called. I turned tail and began to run across the room. Since I hadn't been running around already, it wasn't particularly difficult to avoid him. But, he wasn't alone. I jogged pass Garrick, and he grabbed my ankle.

I landed hard on my side. I rolled over to find Snow White leaping on top of me. "Hi Jacques! That was fun! Can you take me next? Please please?"

I was doomed.

I plopped down on Snow White's bed. Johanna was giving Snow a nice long bath while the three of us rested. Garrick was almost asleep on the ground right next to the door. Lionel was in fact asleep on my cot. I heard him snoring lightly. "Never…let her do that…again" Garrick mumbled to me.

"I in fact agree with you" I replied.

The door started to open. Both of us leapt to our feet, adrenaline waking us up. Our swords were both ready by the time Queen Eva and King Leopold entered the room. Once it clicked in our brains that we were pointing weapons at our monarchs, we both bowed, lowering our swords very quickly. Garrick realized that Lionel was still asleep. "Lionel!" He snapped quietly. His partner didn't wake up. Garrick glanced at the king and queen. The monarchs both had small smiles on their faces. I reached onto the bed behind me, grabbed a pillow, and chucked it at Lionel.

"Wha-" The guard stumbled to his feet, confusion covering his face. He saw both Garrick and I bowing, looked at the king and queen, then back at me, before finally realizing that he should be bowing.

There were several moments with the three of us all frozen in place, awaiting the response of the people that could easily ask for our heads on a plate. We weren't sure what was going to happen to us. "Sir Jacques" I straightened to look at Queen Eva. "We are not going to eat you" she said. Garrick choked down a laugh, causing the Queen to look at him. "You may all stand up." She looked our trio over. "You all seem exhausted. What have you been up to this afternoon?"

"Entertaining Snow White, my lady" I replied.

"And what did that entail, Jay?"

"Playing horsie" I replied. I didn't know what else to call it.

"You three, brave men have given yourselves up as steeds for a young girl?

"Yes my lady"

"Thank you. Now, all of you are clearly exhausted. Please, go and rest. I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to maintain this level of activity at all hours."

"Thank you my lady" both Garrick and Lionel chorused. They excused themselves and left the room.

"Mother! Father!" King Leopold knelt to embrace his daughter in a hug. Johanna followed her with a towel, apparently Snow had escaped before having her hair dried. "I had a really fun day today, Jacques and Garrick and Lionel were horses and I road them around the play room and it was fun!"

"I am glad you had a good time dear." The king smiled at his beautiful daughter. "Now let Johanna dry your hair."

* * *

**Yeah, mostly fluff. But it does show some adorable little Snow. I like it. That's what important I guess.**

**What do you think of Garrick and Lionel? You like them? Dislike them? Find them completely useless? Feel free to share.**

**Tell me what you want to see, and I'll get it in there, whether it's Storybrooke or FTL. What are you thinking? **

**Please, leave a review. My review list is short. I like people, I really do. **


	6. Drinking's a Bad Idea

**Warning: Heavy drinking and implied adult activities (Heavily implied) with in the next chapter. Please have note that inaccuracies are due to me never engaging in either activity myself.**

* * *

That evening Matt was sitting at one of the small tables at the local bar. It was about 7:55, so he still had a couple minutes before Ruby got there. The young man was waiting to order any drinks until his companion joined him.

However, unlike most nights, Mathew wasn't thinking about the beautiful woman that would soon be sitting across from him. He was busy thinking about what Henry had been talking about. The idea of Matt being a knight was insane. No way that could be true. He wasn't…noble enough to be some hero. Henry just had an overactive imagination. Then why did this bother him so much?

He was pulled from his thoughts however, because through the door opened. In a thin streamline crimson dress walked in the beauty he had been waiting for. Mathew smiled and waved her over. Ruby slipped into the chair across from him. "What, no drinks?"

Matt smiled at her. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me" Matt stood and walked over to the bar. He looked over the selection then made a choice. He didn't know what the spirited girl wanted, but made his best guess. Then he returned with two glasses, one of which he set in front of Ruby. "What is it?" She asked.

"This is the bartender's special. Name a drink, and most likely in that." Ruby didn't look very sure about it. "Just try it, it's pretty good" Mathew took a swig. The liquid had a harsh taste at first, but then the drink sweetened and smoothed out. Ruby took a drink as well. Her eyes widened in surprise as she drank some more "It's good, isn't it?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, it's really good."

"Well, I bought you a drink, now you have to speak." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Speak child, and Mathew will listen."

The girl laughed, and then almost choked on her drink. After coughing a few times, she found her voice. "Just stop talking for a minute." Matt took a drink and waited for a minute. "Alright, well, Granny caught Anthony in my bedroom two days ago"

"Ouch" Matt gave a face expressing pain briefly. "Guessin' that didn't go over well.

"Not at all. She totally flipped out. Apparently she doesn't want me staying at the inn if I keep bring guys back. It's not like I'm a kid anymore" She took another drink.

"She's just scared. You're growin' independent, and she doesn't want to lose you" Ruby nodded, taking a drink at the same time as Matt. "On another note, what's Henry's mom doin' in Storybrooke? I would've thought the mayor would kill her already"

Ruby laughed. "Don't even joke about that. Apparently that's part of the reason Emma's sticking around. She's worried about Henry" Mathew nodded, finishing the last of his drink. "According to Mary Margret, she's actually pretty nice too."

"Mary Margret sees the good in everyone" He countered. Then Matt reconsidered "Well, not Regina Mills. But then again, what good can be found there?"

"Matt! Cut it out! Someone might tell her"

"What is she going to do? Get me arrested for speaking the truth?"

Ruby sighed, looking at her empty glass. "I guess you have a point. Refill?"

Matt smiled. "I'm on it" He stood to get them another round.

* * *

Something was resting on Mathew's chest. He opened his eyes and realized that he didn't want to see the sunlight in his room. However, he knew that to make the splitting headache go away he'd have to stand up.

To deal with this he stood up without opening his eyes. And something fell off the bed. "What…?" That wasn't Matt's voice. Who in the world…when he could see clearly, he saw Ruby Lucas, on the ground, covered in only a sheet, rubbing her head. She looked up at him. "Matt…what are you doing here?" She mumbled quietly. "How did we get home…this isn't my room…and we…oh dear"

Mathew's brain was running much slower than Ruby's. What must have happened still hadn't clicked yet. Ruby held the sheet close to her body and scrambled to her feet. Mathew tilted his head and watched the girl stumble around the room. After a couple minutes of searching, she looked at the young man. "Hello? Matt? Hello!"

"What?"

"Hey, want to help me find my dress?"

"Why…" Mathew understood what had happened. "Oh god" He too started to run around the room, seeking pants of some kind. "Ruby I am so sorry"

She reached under the bed. "How much of last night do you remember?

"Going to get us a second round" Matt said.

Ruby sat up, shaking out her dress. "Really? I remember the fourth." She then looked for undergarments under the bed. "Do you never drink?

Mathew shook his head, pulling on boxers. "Nope. Never seen the appeal."

"So you were just BSing about the bartender's special."

"No. I've had one of them before. Once. One round." Mathew finally pulled on a shirt. He heard Ruby curse behind him. "What is it?

"My dress got ripped last night" She held it up. There was a large tear across the front. No way could she go back to the inn with that.

Matt quickly opened his closet again. He yanked out a sweatshirt. "Here, you can wear this over it. You should be okay with that."

"Thank you" Ruby pulled on the sweatshirt. The black pull over was a bit big for her, so she had to push up the sleeves some. _The Big Bad Wolf_ in gold were on her chest.

Mathew felt guilt hit him as he realized the long walk she'd have back to town. "Do you want me to drive you home?" He offered. Ruby nodded. "Come on"

"So, have fun last night?" We both looked up. Jefferson was leaning against the side of the door, smiling at the two of us. God I hated my housemate sometimes.

* * *

**Well. This was an interesting chapter. Not sure how I feel about it. What do you think? Does this chapter freak you out? What are you thinking about this? Did you like our Jefferson cameo? Tell me what you think!**

**Also, the sweatshirt shall return in the future! Here's a picture of it. the_big_bad_wolf_hooded_pullovers-235554731260742814**

**What do you want to see in the future?**

**Leave me reviews, and I will do a happy dance. **


	7. Birthday Blues

**NCISGleek, I realized that I hadn't quite clarified something. By becoming Snow White's blade, Jacques ended up agreeing for a spell to be placed on him so he wouldn't age. When he agreed to it, he was in his twenties (the same age as Mary Margret, Ruby, Emma etc. are in Storybrooke) Since he doesn't age, physically, he's still somewhere in his late twenties. That means that Mathew Woods and Ruby Lucas are both consenting (granted intoxicated) adults within a couple years of each other. Hopefully that clears things up. **

**We are moving forward to an older Snow White. In fact, this is going to cover "The Queen Is Dead" episode. Hope I manage to satisfy you. There will be direct quoting from the episode, sorry people. But I will add in some things too.**

* * *

I watched my charge twirl around in her beautiful pink dress. I smiled at her and she looked up at me. "Do you like it Jacques?

I nodded. "Fit for a princess I'd say. Would you like to show your mother?"

Snow nodded, and I followed her to the banquet hall, where Queen Eva was making preparations for the birthday celebration. I was enjoying watching Snow get older. We had explained earlier this year why Garrick, Lionel and I didn't age, and she handled that well. With her tenth birthday approaching fast, the castle was abuzz with excitement. A servant nodded to the queen and left as we came forward. "Do you like it?" Snow asked her mother, gesturing to her dress.

"Oh my dear Snow, you are an absolute vision" The queen smiled as she looked over her daughter. "You are going to be the talk of the ball"

"And not just because it's for your birthday" I added.

Snow hugged her mother, who returned it without hesitation. "Come, I can hardly believe you're growing up so fast. Which reminds me…I have a gift for you." We started to walk towards the stairs. "It was my mother's once, and her mother's before that. And soon, it will be yours."

We entered Snow's bedroom. I saw that Johanna was looking at herself in a mirror while wearing a silver tiara. She must have seen us enter, because she turned quickly, removing the tiara. "Oh, your majesty" Embarrassment shone brightly in her face. "Oh please forgive me, I just wanted to see-

"How dare you?" Snow stepped forward, cutting Johanna off. "That's mine. It's not for a servant" I met the Queen's eyes. We both knew that Snow was about to get a lesson, and the question was just who would teach her it.

"It was my mistake" Johanna said hastily.

"Servants don't wear crowns." I nodded to the queen. It was safer for her to take it.

"Enough" Queen Eva stepped forward

"I'm sorry, your majesty-"

"No, I was talking to Snow"

"Me?" Snow was surprised. Eva turned to her daughter.

"I thought I raised you better than that Snow. It doesn't matter whether one is a servant or rayalty. Everyone in the kingdom deserves our love and respect.

"But she took my tiara-

"She apologized, and it isn't yours, yet"

"Your majesty, it's alright" Johanna was concerned.

"You're kind Johanna, but Snow must learn. My dear, we are all the same

"But I thought we were _royals_"

"We are, but that doesn't make us better than anyone else. Snow, do you know who Jacques is?

"He's my blade" Snow said right away. "He is sworn to protect me, and he's my best friend"

"Do you know where he was born?" Snow shook her head. "Jacques?"

I understood. I came forward, kneeling to become level with Snow. "Snow, I was the son of a carpenter. My father, he was poor, and didn't have the money to care for me and my mother. I went off to join the army, so that I could send money home."

"But you're a knight

"I got my knighthood after I helped to save a general. I wasn't born noble."

"Do you understand Snow?" Queen Eva asked. The girl shook her head. "Sir Jacques is your best friend, and has been an excellent companion for you, even though he would be viewed as a servant by most. He is family for you." She let that sink in for a moment. "The ball, it's for you to honor the people, by showing them you will be a kind and benevolent leader when that time comes" I stood, and Eva held out her hand to Johanna. "Please" She handed the queen the tiara. "When you are crowned with this on your birthday, it will be a symbol that you will always hold goodness in your heart and rule justly. Now do you understand?"

"I do mother" She looks at the tiara. "It's beautiful

"And it's heavier than it looks"

Suddenly, I watched pain flash across the queen's face. She gave a short cry of pain as her knees buckled and she collapsed. "Your majesty!" Johanna rushed to her.

"Mother!"

"I will fetch the doctor" I said, running from the room. I almost ran into Lionel, who must have heard the queen's cry. "Fetch a doctor, the queen is ill." Garrick was soon there as well. "You must help me take her to her bedchamber."

"Of course."

* * *

I stepped out of the queen's chambers. Garrick and Lionel were waiting for me. "Do they have any idea what's wrong?" Lionel asked.

I shook my head. "We are sending for the king…they don't expect Queen Eva to survive the night"

Lionel paled, and Garrick walked away from me, clearly upset. We all cared about our queen, and the effect it would have on Snow could be disastrous. Johanna and Snow came out the door. "Is she going to die?" Snow asked. When Johanna didn't answer, she looked at me. I couldn't meet her eyes. It hurt too much.

"Lionel, Garrick" I turned to them. "Watch Snow, I must fetch the king" They nodded, and I quickly ran through the castle.

When I returned without the king, the guards and Snow were gone. Johanna saw the panic on my face, and quickly explained what she had told Snow. We both awaited their return. When they did, tears were on Snow's face. I looked at Garrick. "_Dark magic. She wouldn't do it" _He mouthed to me. I nodded.

"Mother…" Snow went to the queen's bed. I let the door shut behind her, and I waited. I heard the sobbing start, and my heart ached in my chest. Garrick put a hand on my shoulder, nodding towards the door. I opened it, and saw Johanna holding the now motherless Snow White. I held in my own tears, and knelt in front of my charge. She turned to me. "Jay….Jay…" She gripped me tightly, and I returned the tight hold. I ran my hand over her silky hair. "She's gone…mother…"

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "I'm sorry"

* * *

**Well, that was a fun chapter. Right?**

**Hope that worked okay. The next FTL chapter will be post funeral stuff, so more depression! Yah!**

**Please leave reviews. I'd like to know what you're thinking. Because Jcat30 and NCISGleek can't be the only person reading this.**


	8. Do you believe me?

**Here is your Storybrooke chapter. It has some more Henry and Mathew interactions, and a bit more between Mary Margret and her volunteer as well. **

* * *

Matt quickly drove over to the elementary school. He felt bad about leaving Ruby alone to tangle with Granny, but he had to get to the school. He parked a little sloppily, but wasn't too worried about it. Mathew ran inside, quickly getting to Mary Margret's classroom. He opened the door, and was met with silence.

All of the fourth graders were staring at him, and so was their teacher. _What did I do now?_ He asked himself. "Mathew, I'm glad you could join us." The volunteer looked at Mary Margret guiltily. Clearly he had interrupted a lecture. "We were going over state capitals. Can you tell us the capital of Oregon?"

"Salem" he said. Normally if Matt was late on days he was supposed to be there, Mary Margret would find a way to make fun of him in front of the class. Mathew wasn't sure where this was going.

"North Dakota?"

"Bismark"

"New York?

"Albany…" He was getting nervous now. What was she up to?

"Thank you Matt. You may go ahead and sit down" the young moved towards the teacher's desk, where he normally sat while she was teaching. Matt should have paid more attention, because when he sat down, he leapt back onto his feet though, because something shocked him.

"Holy-!" He barely stopped himself from swearing in surprise.

"Is something the matter Mathew?" Mary Margret asked innocently. The man looked down at the chair and saw that it was one of the toy buzzers you could buy at prank stores. He reached down and picked it up off the chair and showed it to the teacher. "Perhaps you should come on time next time Matt?"

He shook my head. "This is war" Mathew said, sitting down again. "I will not endure this humiliation" The kids started to laugh. There was a constant joke about Mary Margret and Matt being at war. At one point, they had split the classroom into 'teams' in order to learn about probability. Like if there were four people rolling dice for Mary Margret, and one for Matt, which side is more likely to get a six.

Mathew relaxed in the chair, and tried to listen to the lesson, but he couldn't help but wonder…what exactly had happened the night before?

* * *

Matt was about to head out when Henry got in front of him. "Matt, are we still going to talk?"

There was a brief moment of confusion, but Mathew quickly remembered what Henry was talking about. He had promised to talk about this curse after school today. "Oh yeah. Do you want to go to the diner?"

"I have my castle. Can we go there?"

"'Course. Walkin' or drivin'?"

"We can walk pretty easily."

Matt nodded, following Henry out. "Yeah, that's cool. Savin' the environment"

The two didn't speak again until they had reached the wooden play structure. Henry immediately took his place, and Mathew sat down next to him. "So, this…curse"

Henry took a deep breath and opened the giant book. "I think it's easier if you just read about it. I think that's the quickest way to explain it" Mathew accepted the book from his young friend. He looked down at the page, and began to read about a world of fairytales, being forced to live in a world without happy endings...

* * *

"So…you think that I am Sir Jacques. A knight" Mathew didn't sound convinced.

"You're not just any knight, you're Snow White's protector." Henry was flipping through the book, looking for a certain page. "You have been with her all her life, and you were the only knight that stayed true to her after the Evil Queen took control."

"And you think Mary Margret is Snow White…and who's the Evil Queen?"

"My mom"

"That's a little extreme Henry. I mean, I know the Mayor is a little harsh sometimes-

"But look" He pointed to a photo of a woman in black. A sword was flying through the air towards the figure. "This is the evil queen, who does she look like?"

Matt looked closely at the picture. As he studied it, he started to see where Henry was getting the idea of Regina Mills being this storybook character. They looked a lot alike. "I guess I can see the similarities." Mathew admitted. "But that's just-

Henry flipped through the book again. "This is Snow White."

Again, Mathew saw similarities between this picture and one of the people he knew. If Mary Margret had longer hair, and was wielding a sword, she would be a spitting image of this Snow White. The next picture Matt didn't need prompting. "That's the coma patient" He said. "The one that Mary Margret woke up" He had met David Nolan only when the school visited. The most he knew about him was from Mary Margret, who he had caught crying in the classroom during recess the day before.

"Yes! He's Prince Charming"

"Snow White's true love?" Henry nodded. "Okay, this is really creepy. I don't think-"

"Please, you have to remember. You read how Emma, Snow White's daughter is supposed to break the curse. And Sir Jacques is supposed to help her."

"Wait a minute, you think Emma Swan is Snow White's daughter, and you're Emma's son, so that would make you the grandson of Prince Charming and Snow White"

Henry paused. This hadn't really occurred to him. "Yeah."

Mathew was getting weirded out by the book. What Henry said made sense, but part of him was demanding that he just let go of this fantasy. "So, do you know who everyone in town is?"

"Not yet. I mean, Archie's Jiminy Cricket"

"I get it, whole conscious thing"

"Um, Marco is Gepetto, Pinocchio's dad. And then Ruby's Red Riding Hood."

Matt's interest was sparked at Ruby's name. "Do you have any pictures of her?"

Henry nodded, looking at his book. "I can figure why you want to know about her."

"What?" Matt was completely caught off guard. How did Henry know?

"Red Riding Hood and Jacques were really close. They were both Snow White's best friend, and he was helped her get over killing Peter."

"Wait, Ruby killed someone?"

"Red Riding Hood is a werewolf, and her Granny never told her, so when Snow White and Red decide that Red's boyfriend, Peter, must be the wolf, Red accidently kills him…she kinda eats him." That would sure put a sting in any relationship. "But Jacques didn't care, and he and Snow helped her to recover from what happened. I think they might have liked each other too. But it never says it outright."

"Huh…" Mathew leaned against a pole. If being a knight meant getting Ruby, he wouldn't have much of a problem with that.

Henry closed the book, looking at Matt. "Do you believe me?"

* * *

**So, do you think Matt believes Henry? Tell me what you think.**

**Tell me what you want to see happen in either Storybrooke or FTL. **

**And leave reviews. I like reviews. **


	9. Mothers

**I don't really have much to say. Sorry that the chapter is shorter. **

* * *

I watched Snow from across the room. She was staring out the window, but not looking at anything at all really. Snow was worrying me. I wanted to get her to talk to me about what had happened, for her to know she wasn't alone. "Snow" I started.

"Do you miss your mother?" Snow didn't look at me, but continued to look out the window.

I blinked, not expecting the question. I had to think about my answer for a few moments. "Yes, she was a wonderful woman" I tilted my head. "Why do you ask?"

"Is she dead?" Snow's voice was completely monotone.

Slowly I walked across the room and knelt beside my charge. "Yes, she is. She did from an illness about nine years ago."

"Did you get to say goodbye?"

I licked my lips. "No" I honestly answered. "It was very sudden, and I had to stay with you"

"I'm sorry" I could hear the empathy in her voice. Snow hadn't gotten much time to say goodbye either.

"I have taken you to visit her." Snow looked up at me. "A month after the burial, your mother wanted to take you on a ride. During it, we passed right through the village I grew up in, and then she revealed the whole trip was to give me a chance for closure."

"Mother was a good queen"

"Eva was also a good _person_" I placed my hand on Snow White's shoulder. "She was kind, giving, thoughtful, and beautiful. You remind me of her Snow. You are just so much like her"

"How can I even be half as good as her?" Snow asked quietly.

"Snow, do you know the kind of strength it took to resist saving your mother at the cost of another life? I know you are a good person, because you made a choice I couldn't possibly make" She looked into my eyes. "You chose the road of sacrifice, not selfishness. You protected a stranger from having to pay the price for Queen Eva's life. On your own birthday, you stood strong, there to bury your mother. You were stronger than anyone else in that room. All of this, it just proves how much you are your mother's daughter. Snow, when you become queen, I will be there to tell you just how proud your mother would be."

We were silent for several moments. Snow reached her arms around me, gripping me into a tight embrace. "Jay, promise you will never leave me"

I smiled a little as I wrapped my arms around her. "Snow, I swear that I will never leave you. No matter what will happen, no matter what the cost, I will always be there for you" I felt her shake a little, and then I heard a soft sniff. Then little Snow dug her face into my shoulder, and began to mourn once again for her mother.

* * *

**How was that? Did I manage to get emotions out of any of you? A little bit? I haven't written anything like this before, so I don't know how good it is. **

**Leave reviews, they make me happy. **


	10. Mad Hatter

**Well, we're back in Storybrooke. Let's see what our dear Mathew thought of the conversation. And it's Jefferson! So if you like Jefferson, here is a bit of interaction between Matt and him. **

* * *

Mathew closed the door behind him slowly. He took off his jacket and carefully hung it up. "So, do you believe him?" Matt looked up at Jefferson. The owner of the large home had his head tilted to the right, and it was easy to see the scar around his neck. Mathew had always wondered where it had come from. "The boy" Jefferson said, clarifying if Matt was confused. "Do you believe him?"

Mathew sighed and walked pass Jefferson into the living room. "I told him I had to think about it." The young man laid down on the couch. "I know it sounds crazy, but some of what he said made sense"

Jefferson sat down across from his friend. "Well, you're talking to the king of crazy" Matt snorted at the nickname he had given his friend. "So speak freely"

"Jeff, I think I might believe him" Mathew was embarrassed to admit this bit. "It couldn't be real… but I feel like Henry could be right. And I don't think it's just because that would make me some great guy who would have a chance with..." Mathew trailed off. "Feel free to tell me how mental I am any time now"

Jefferson walked to the other side of the room. "Did Henry know who I was?"

"No. you're a hermit, 'member? I think Ruby's the only one who's met you, and that was just this mornin'.

Matt turned his head, seeing that Jefferson was looking over his hat collection. He waited for his friend to respond. "Mathew, Henry's right"

Matt bolted upright. "What?" He couldn't have heard that correctly. He knew that his friend was…eccentric, but this still wasn't the response he had expected.

"Henry, is right. Everything in that book is fact" Mathew opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, before closing it once more. "I still remember, that was part of my curse" He muttered something too low for Mathew to hear. "Matt, you have to help Henry make Emma believe"

"But-what?" Matt still hadn't completely found his voice.

"Emma Swan is Snow White's daughter. She is the savior who can make everyone remember the truth and break the curse. Part of the idea was that you would remember who you were when she arrived, and clearly that hasn't happened." Jefferson was starting to pace, but Matt was still dumbfounded by what his friend was saying. "You have to assist Henry in getting Emma to believe in the curse, and then in turn help her to break it. Once that happens, you will have saved Princess Snow White, and you'll get to ride off into the sunset with whoever Ruby is"

Matt stood. "There's no way this is real."

"Weren't you just saying you were starting to believe?"

"No…yes?" Mathew was feeling really confused. He didn't like this.

"Mathew, you need to believe in this"

"So you remember, then who are you supposed to be?"

"The mad hatter." Jefferson said reluctantly.

"Like Alice in Wonderland?" Jefferson nodded. "Jeff…I don't…" Mathew rubbed the back of his neck and walked across the room. He looked at one of the hats on the wall. It was like all the rest, black top hat with a playing card sticking out on one of the sides. Mathew slowly reached out and picked it up from the shelf. Matt turned it over in his hand, thinking over what he was being told. "Jeff…If I really am, Sir Jacques, then how can I even make Emma believe?"

"You aren't a child, and you seem more sane that me. It shouldn't be that difficult"

"Sometimes, you are insane."

"I prefer mad, Sir Jacques."

Matt shook his head. "No, don't call me that. I might have been a knight once, but I'm not now. Not until I remember" He set down the hat, then turned to his friend. "Now, where do we start?

* * *

**So, he's accepted that it's true, but doesn't have his memories back. What are you thinking?**

**Leave reviews and I'll smile a lot!**


	11. Runaway Horse

**Am I the only one really sad that there's no Once this Sunday? Anyway, we're back in FTL, and we're going to go ahead and meet Regina this chapter**

* * *

Queen Eva had been dead for about a year and a half now. After three months, King Leopold had started to roam the kingdom looking for another wife. Snow had to come with him.

Once again we had to stop, because the carriage had broken a wheel. I dismounted and was clearing a rock from my horse's shoe. Johanna and Snow were both talking quietly atop their mounts. "How is she doing?" I looked up. Garrick was standing nearby.

"She hates riding around like this." I informed him. I continued going after the stone. "How have you and Lionel been getting along?

"Pretty good" Garrick smiled. "Missed being assigned to you and the princess."

I snorted. "Yeah right, you're just happy not to be playing horsie anymore."

"She still make you do that?"

"Nope" I finally had the rock out, and I released the leg. I straightened and brushed mud off my breaches. "You know, you can always-"

"JACQUES!" I spun around, Snow's horse was galloping away from us. "Help! Someone!" I leapt into the saddle and began to chase after her. I had no idea what could have spooked her mare into running, because she was pretty calm. "Help! Someone! Help!" I saw her desperately holding on. The mare had taken Snow from the forest and into an opened hilled field. "Help!" I saw someone bring a horse up alongside my charge. Half of me panicked that a stranger was so close to Snow, but I was thankful for the stranger helping her.

The two girls tumbled to the ground, and I felt fear wash my body. Was Snow hurt? My fears were relieved when I realized they were speaking.

My horse halted about a foot away, and I quickly ran towards Snow. "Oh gods," I gripped her shoulders. "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine Jacques." Snow said. "Regina saved me."

I looked at the woman behind us. Her blue riding coat had a bit of dirt on it, but otherwise she looked undamaged. Her hair was dark, and a smile was on her face. "Thank you ma'am" I said. "I don't know what I would have done if Snow had been hurt."

"I was just glad I could help."

I bowed. "Sir Jacques"

"I'm Regina. And I don't think bowing is necessary Sir Jacques."

"Then call me Jay." I replied. I turned to Snow. "You're sure you're alright?"

My charge huffed lightly. "Yes Jacques. I am in one piece, maybe a bit bruised, but fine otherwise." I smiled at her. "But I'm not sure if that horse liked me much…"

"That does surprise me. She's one of the calmer mounts" I rubbed my jaw a little, thinking. "Well, we'd best return to your father, before he has a search party out after you."

"Yes Jay" Snow sighed. I assisted her in mounting my horse, then led horse and rider back towards the carriage.

* * *

**Leaving reviews make me happy, and I'll update again soon. I want to know what you people are thinking!**

**Quick Note: I have stuff going on tomorrow, so there probably will not be another update until Monday. See you then!**


	12. Attack

**Sorry about the late update. Anyway, we're in Storybrooke again. This one is a couple of days after the last chapter, so be aware of that. Also this chapter has quite a bit of violence in it. Just FYI**

**By the way, where are you people? I have more chapters than reviews, and I am starting to feel lonely.**

* * *

Matt was tired that evening. He should have taken the car to work today. He had stayed really late to grade papers. Trying to read a fourth grader's hand writing was not an easy feat. But Mary Margret had a date, so Mathew wasn't about to make her stay late.

He hadn't been to the diner for the past few days. Mathew wasn't avoiding Ruby, no, he hoped to run into her. It was Granny that he had been trying to steer clear of. As expected, she hadn't taken Ruby's night activities very well.

Main street was dark. Matt checked his watch, it was almost midnight. He gave a yawn and continued walking. Jefferson had plans for tomorrow, and Matt wasn't sure if he would like them. Jefferson was determined to make him remember by any means necessary, which was terrifying considering he wasn't completely stable.

Henry had been really excited when Mathew told him that he was willing to help. He had practically jumped for joy. Actually, he did. Matt smiled, the kid was really cute. And he did seem sure about this fairytale thing.

Matt passed an alley. He spotted someone making out. He continued to walk. Looked like someone was getting lucky tonight.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

He stopped short. He knew the voice. That was Ruby. All of the blood drained from his face, and he ran back to the alley. He realized that Ruby wasn't there voluntarily. "Hey!" Matt shouted at the dark figure. The figure looked over his shoulder, seeing Matt. "Get off of her!"

The assailant threw Ruby to the side. She began to scramble away from him. But he no longer paid attention to the girl. He lifted a solid metal pipe off of the ground, and Matt knew he was in trouble.

The attacker came at him, swinging the pipe at Matt's head. Quickly he dodged, looking for a weapon of his own.

A piece of solid wood became his shield, and he held it up to prevent his skull from being cracked open. The wood wouldn't hold up for long though, because he already heard it cracking as the pipe came around a second time.

Matt tossed the wood at the attacker, hoping to buy himself and Ruby time. "Matt!" He glanced backwards. Ruby had made it onto the street, and she was staring at the two fighters.

"Get help!" He called back. He spotted another piece of piping on the ground, and lunged for it. A whistling sound made him spin onto his back, and he held up the pipe to block the blow.

_I lifted my feet to my chest and kicked outwards, throwing the Queen's guardsman off of me. I came to my feet and raised my sword in front of me with both hands._

Mathew blinked, unsure of what had just happened. He was standing, and Ruby's attacker was making his way back to his feet. How did that happen?

Matt couldn't focus on that, because the pipe was coming at him again- _I blocked the sword with my own._ The pipe's made solid contact. Matt's arms were ringing from the stress, but there was something familiar about the weight in his hands.

_I stepped back, allowing the guard to come at me again. I deflected the sword, creating an opening. I lunged forward, thrusting at his chest_

Matt's pipe made solid contact into the chest of the assailant. He was forced back off his feet and landed on the ground. What was going on? Mathew stared at the pipe in his hand. He saw the pipe, but he also saw the image of a sword resting in his hand.

The next thing he was aware of was a grey pipe coming at his head. He couldn't get the sword-pipe up in time to block, and there was a loud crack when it made impact.

He dropped to the ground. His vision was mixed with the alleyway, and then a forest. He reached for the pipe with his left hand, but a boot came down and crushed his arm. He shouted in pain. Mathew's head throbbed with his pulse.

The assailant kicked his side, throwing him against the alley wall. _I grabbed the boot and twisted, throwing the guardsman off his feet. I reached for the knife on my belt_-

The floored assailant yanked Matt's switchblade from his hands. Quickly the attacker flipped out the knife, then made a mad attempt to stab at him. Mathew held up his right arm, unable to move his left. The blade cut into his forearm, and he felt his vision blur further.

"Drop the weapon!" A voice shouted. The assailant froze, dropping the knife. He then began to run away from Matt's body. A gun went off, but Mathew couldn't focus on the sound. It just seemed to echo over and over again.

"Matt-" Someone was standing over him. "Matt, hold on. Stay awake"

Slowly, the young man closed his eyes, unable to take the pain any longer.

* * *

**So….what did you think? Leave me a review**

**What are your predictions for what's going to happen next? **


	13. Remember

**This next chapter is going to be a little weird. It's all this stuff going on inside Matt's head, plus a bit of what's happening around him. Let's see where this takes us!**

**Since I haven't said it for a while: I do not own Once Upon a Time. Jacques is the only person I own.**

* * *

_I lifted the mug off the table. The seven other men nearby copied my motions, and we all drank in unison. I coughed at the sudden harshness in my throat, one of the men laughed, patting my back. "Bit strong?" _

_I nodded, coughing. "I haven't had anything since Snow was born" _

_"Well, we'll fix that soon enough." _

_Everything melted away. I was in a stable. Red and Granny were with me, frantically looking around. "She was here" Red says. "I can smell it" _

_"Snow! Snow!" I call. _

_"This way" I followed the two wolves onto the hill. I reached the still body first. _

_I knelt next to her, drawing my dagger. I held it close to her nose. Please Snow…please… The dwarves all came running. I felt tears falling from my eyes. "She's gone. _

_"She sacrificed herself, for true love" _

_I wrapped my arms around her body, holding her close to me. "Snow…" I whispered. I kissed her forehead. I began to rock back and forth. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…Snow…"_

* * *

"Doctor Whale!" A nurse called.

"I'm here" The doctor came running. He saw Mathew lying on the gurney. "Get him hooked up to oxygen. Get a crash cart down here too."

"Prep for surgery?"

"We need to stabilize his arm." Another nurse added.

"It looks like it was shattered" The first nurse said quickly.

"Get him prepared for surgery"

"Dr. Whale- Dr. Whale" Ruby was running down the hallway. "Matt!"

"Ruby wait" Emma was close behind.

"Ms. Swan, we must began the operation immediately. I need Ms. Lucas to stay out of our way."

"But Matt-"

Whale cut her off. "We will do our best. Please"

Emma gripped Ruby's arm and started to pull her towards the waiting room. "Matt…oh god… what did I get us into?"

"Ruby, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Who did this?"

"I- I don't know" The woman brushed hair out of her face. "He said that he had been watching me, then grabbed me- and Matt came to help- oh god" Ruby was close to crying. Emma knew she wouldn't get much from her at the moment. Graham was tracking the suspect, but they didn't have much to go on.

"Emma?" Mary Margret walked into the room. "What's going on? Ruby, are you alright?"

"Ruby was attacked, and Matt came to her rescue. Whoever it was got him with a lead pipe."

"Oh god…" All three of the women looked down the hall, praying for the young man's survival.

* * *

_"Where's Peter?" Red asked. I stepped between her and the body. _

_"He wasn't the wolf" Snow said quietly. _

_"But- oh god. The wolf…it's me" Red was close to sobbing. I glanced back, torches were coming closer_

_"It'll be okay, it'll be okay"_

_"Mary, Jay, there's no time" _

_I stepped forward, and without asking permission I lifted the crying girl off her feet. I looked at Snow. She nodded, knowing we had to leave. Both of us started running. Red was clinging to me, and I felt her crying against me. I ignored the pain in my side, and just ran. "I killed him...oh god I killed him...I killed Peter..."_

* * *

Ruby had recovered, managing to tell Emma the whole story. Mary Margret stayed with them, and they all waited for news. Granny soon arrived, having been contacted by Mary Margret. Emma caught her up. The elderly woman went to sit next to her granddaughter, but Ruby flinched away.

Dr. Whale himself came walking into the waiting room. All of them looked up, scared of what news he was bringing. "Well?" Emma prompted.

"Mr. Woods is stable." Mary Margret gave a sigh of relief. "He has suffered severe head trauma, but we will be unable to assess the extent of the damage until he wakes up."

"What about his arm?" Emma asked. When she had first seen him, it looked like it had been stepped on.

"In surgery we managed to place a metal bar. The left radius and ulna were completely shattered, and we don't know how much nerve damaged he may have suffered. It's possible that Mr. Woods has lost use of his left hand." Mary Margret released a small gasp. "Nurses have cleaned and bandaged the right arm. Those all appear to be superficial, so we shouldn't worry about that."

"Can I see him?" Ruby asked quietly.

* * *

_I sat atop one of the stone walls. It was late, and the moon was close to being full. It was the last night before wolfstime. I sighed, looking at the stars. It was nice, not needing to constantly worry about Snow's safety. The whole castle was secure, surrounded by soldiers who would do anything to protect Princess Snow White and Prince James. "Hey" I looked over my shoulder. It was Red. "One of the guards said you would be here." _

_"And here I am" I stood. "What do you need?" _

_"I just wanted to talk to you" Red looked at the moon. "It's beautiful tonight" __I nodded, not sure what she was thinking. "Wolfstime's close." She looked down. "I'm so sorry Jay." _

_"Red, we have talked about this. It wasn't your fault. You had no control over it." _

_She turned to me. "I just...I wish you didn't have to live with this. It's something that should not have happened, and you don't deserve it. I mean, I probably do deserve it, considering what I've done-"_

_"Red" I cut her off. "Stop it. You've done nothing, nothing wrong." _

_"Why don't you tell that to the men I've killed." _

_I gave a soft groan. "Red, we do shouldn't have to go down this road again." _

_"It's true" _

_"But you have control now" _

_"I didn't get control soon enough! I still hurt people." There was a pause before she quietly added "I hurt you." I didn't want her to feel like this. It wasn't her fault. Red didn't have any control over the wolf then. "I just...sometimes I think I should have gone back to the village and told them the truth" _

_"No" I grabbed her shoulders. "Don't ever think like that!" I snapped. "Don't you ever say that! You do not deserve to die Red! You can not die! Snow needs you, I-" I stopped short. _

_"What?" She prompted. I released her, taking a few steps away. "Jay? What are you saying?"_

_I ran my hand through my hair. "I need you" I said quietly. "I need you." _

* * *

Ruby sat next to the bed Mathew was in. She wasn't alone. David Nolan was in the bed behind her, but he was fast asleep. Mary Margret was standing between the two as well.

Bandages covered Mathew's right arm. A splint was on his left. Another bandage wrapped around the light blonde hair and held tight to his skull.

Ruby started to reach towards him, but stopped. Again she tried to touch his hand, but she pulled back once more. Mary Margret placed a hand on her shoulder.

After a few moments, the steady beat from the heart monitor sped up. Ruby looked up in surprise, as it began to thump a faster beat. Mathew's eyes snapped open.

"Red"

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? **


	14. Sedation

**I only own Jacques/Mathew. I do not own or have any affiliation with ABC or Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

_Storybrooke_

I looked around the room. My head was pounding, and I tried to focus on where I was. "Matt?" I turned my head. Snow! But no…it was Mary Margret…the curse. It had worked...Why was I in the hospital? "Mathew, do you know where you are?"

Mathew? Who's- Storybrooke me. I could remember…but no one else did. What was I supposed to say? Snow and Red look worried. I had to say something. "I'm in the hospital" I said quietly. My throat was really dry, and the women must have heard something in my voice.

"I'll go get you some water" Red- _Ruby_ said, quickly standing and leaving the room.

Snow laid a hand on my leg, and I realized that was one of the few uninjured parts of my body. There was a large split on my left arm, and bandages covered my head and other arm. I looked past Mary Margret and saw Prince James. What was his Storybrooke name? Did she ever tell me? Snow followed my gaze. "Oh, you're sharing a room. David, he's the former coma patient"

_And your husband_ I thought to myself. Ruby reentered the room with a cup of water. I accepted it and slowly drank it until the water was gone. "Do you want more?" Red sounded concerned.

I shook my head. "No, I'm alright."

"How much of what happened do you remember?" Snow asked.

_Everything. _"Most of it. I lost consciousness right when the attacker started to run. Have they caught him yet?" Both of the women shook their heads.

"They don't have any leads." Ruby told me. I nodded. I shifted in the bed and began to swing my feet towards the ground. "What do you think you're doing?"

My bruised ribs complained about my movement. "I need to help" I pushed off with my right arm.

"No, you need to make sure you don't hurt yourself" Snow came around to the other side of the bed. I looked at her eyes, my jaw set. "Please Matt, we don't want you to hurt yourself"

I looked down, realizing I was still hooked up to the IV. I moved my left arm so my hand hovered over the needle. My fingers didn't move. I tried again, a frown crossing my face. "Matt…"Red put her hand on my arm. I looked up into her eyes. "There was nerve damage in your arm." Her voice was quiet.

I clenched my right fist, staring at my left hand. "No" I whispered. I grabbed my left middle finger.

"Matt wait!" Both women were shocked as I folded the finger against the back of my hand. There was a resounding crack, but no pain. My mouth opened in shock. I released my finger. It was purple around the base, and clearly broken. "Doctor! Doctor!"

I was frozen, staring at my hand as the door opened. "Mr. Woods" I ignored the white coated figure. "Excuse me" He was standing directly in front of me. "What happened?"

"He woke up" Mary Margret said. "And he found out about his hand…and broke his finger."

"Mr. Woods, please lay back down on the bed"

"No"

The whole room was silent. "Mr. Woods. You are suffering from a severe head trauma and several other injuries. In order to treat you, I need your full cooperation.

I set my jaw, shaking my head. "Not until he pays."

"Mr. Woods, Deputy Swan and Sherriff Graham are currently after the man that assaulted Ms. Lucas, now if you'd please sit down-

"No" I looked up at him. "Not until he pays for what he did." I pushed past the doctor, heading towards the door.

"I do not wish to have to restrain you Mr. Woods, but I will for your own safety"

"Try whatever you want" I said. "But I'm leaving this hospital."

"I am sorry, but I can not allow that." A hand gripped my left arm, but it was high enough up that the nerves still responded. I cried out in pain and reflexively reacted. I turned and shoved him away from me, then went towards the door. "Nurse!"

I was cut off by a woman. She had a syringe in her hand, and her face was calm. "Please, I will sedate you Mr. Woods if you do not" I didn't have time to listen to this. That man…the _monster_ had attacked Red. And it was very clear what his intentions had been. I wasn't going to let him get away with that. Not with Red…not with Ruby. I took a step forward, but felt a pinch in my neck. I started to lift my hand, but my eyes closed before it got very high.

* * *

_James took the child, and I turned to follow. "Jay" Snow's voice was filled with tears, and I knew I couldn't leave her like this. I went to the bed and knelt beside her. "I'm scared Jacques." _

_I gripped her hand. "I know." I said. "Snow, I promise, I don't know how, but I will find a way to remember, and I will protect your child. I will protect Emma" She closed her eyes. "I swear, Emma will be safe, and we will break the curse" I stood, releasing her hand slowly. But I had a job to do. I ran down the hallway, following Prince James closely. Two of the Queen's Guardsmen came at him, and I watched my friend strike them down. I parried an attack of my own, defending his back as he raced for the wardrobe. _

_Once my opponent was down, I chased after my Prince. I watched him lay his newborn on the wood, kissing her forehead. I had no possible idea of what could have been going through his head at that moment. _

_More guards swarmed the room, and though I did my best to keep them back, one successfully landed an attack on James. "No!" I called. I watched him fall to the ground. Immediately I went to him, standing over him protectively. We didn't have much time. Snow came stumbling through the doorway, when one of the guards considered attacking her, I hacked into his shoulder, making him collapse. No one else approached. _

_"No...No..." _

_"Snow...I'm sorry, there were too many..." _

_"Don't worry dear, in a few moments, you won't even remember you knew him" I spun, seeing the Evil Queen. Regina was in black, taking up the whole doorway. Anger overcame my sense, and I swung at her. Magic shielded her, then launched me backwards into a wall. _

_"Why do you do this?" Snow asked. I heard the tears in her voice. _

_"Because this is my happy ending" Regina snapped. I started to stand, but a cloud covered me, and sucked me into darkness. _

* * *

**Well that was interesting, right? Jacques doesn't really know what to make of it, and Mathew does have that head trauma. The ending bit was just to give you another little thing from the enchanted forest. And of course, this is what Matt/Jay is seeing in his head upon being sedated. **

**What do you think? Any theories for what I have planned? Feel free to tell me what you think down below. **


	15. Nightmares

**Sorry about the late update, I was having trouble figuring out how best to handle the second half of this chapter.**

* * *

_Storybrooke_

I opened my eyes slowly. My head was throbbing. I glanced at my hand. There was a metal piece for my finger. I laid my head back, sighing in defeat. "Don't look so down Matt" I opened my eyes again. I looked up and saw that Jefferson was sitting to my right. His hat was on a side table nearby. "Surprised to see me?" I glanced to my right and so that the Prince's bed was empty. "What are you thinking?"

"I remember" I said quietly.

A smile crossed his face. "I was wondering. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sir Jacques

"Jefferson, you should be calling me Jay or Jacques. You are my friend." I paused. "What time is it?"

"About noon. You were out for some time" Jefferson stood and picked up his hat.

"Did Red get home alright?"

"I believe she went back to the inn with her grandmother soon after you…breakdown" He tapped my left hand. "You don't feel anything?"

I shook my head. "Nerve damage. I can't feel or move anything below the mid forearm. I've had some tough blows, but nothing like this."

"Interesting At least you are right handed" He flipped the hat onto his head and began to leave

"Hold on. Where are you going?"

"Oh, home. I would rather Regina didn't catch me here. I am guessing you know to play dumb about the truth?" I nodded. "Then there's nothing to worry about. Your dear Ruby is planning to drop by sometime after lunch." He turned towards the door again

"I'm going to talk to James"

"Excuse me?" He looked at me curiously

"Prince James, David Nolan here" I watched my friend as he tilted his head to the side, considering the idea. "He doesn't have any memories. Maybe if I successfully reach him before Regina-"

"Do it" I blinked and he was already out the door. I simply shook my head

"Thank you for the concern" I muttered.

Within the hour David had joined me. Kathryn had to leave, and he was kind enough to keep me company. "I have no idea if I'm any good at checkers" He admitted to me as he finished setting up the board.

I shrugged. "Well, I might have a serious brain injury, so I think you are safe"

He moved a piece "Is it weird that I feel like I know you?"

"What makes you saw that?" I asked, hoping that with a bit of prodding he might remember the truth. I made my own move.

"I don't know. It's just like I should know you"

"Like your wife?"

"More like Mary Margret" David looked up at me, realizing what he had said. "Um…I shouldn't have said that

I laughed, letting a bit of Mathew through. "Hey, it's no big deal. What happens in the hospital, stays in the hospital" I felt weird using Mathew's vocabulary. "Why don't we talk about something else? What's your favorite um, movie?"

"I don't know."

"Right. Coma…Color?"

"I don't really know.

"Let's try facts instead of opinions. What's your mother's name?"

"Ruth"

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

My eyes snapped open. It only took a moment to realize what woke me up from my light sleep. Someone was screaming.

I shot to my feet, grabbing my sword. I quickly went to the hall. Something must have happened in Red's room. I yanked open the door, prepared to strike down whoever was attacking her. "No! No! Peter! No! Snow! Mother no!" I lowered my sword. Red was thrashing around in her bed. It was easy to see her in the moonlight streaming through her window. "No...Mother please!" Her voice was scared. I couldn't leave her like this.

I set my blade on the ground and went over to her. "Red, Red wake up" I gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Red, it's just a dream. Wake up"

"No!" Red's hand came up. Her nails dug into my left cheek, leaving what was bound to be a large mark. I released her shoulders and took a step back. Red's eyes opened. Her eyes swept the room, and she quickly saw me. "Jay, what are you doing in my room? And what happened to your cheek?"

"You were having a nightmare" I said calmly. "I heard you screaming and tried to wake up up." I gave a half smile. "Next time I think I will just use a stick"

"Oh...I'm really sorry Jay"

"It's alright." I stood there awkwardly for a few moments. I was suddenly aware of the fact neither of us were fully clothed. I only had on simple sleeping breeches, and Red had a soft sleeping gown that was almost invisible. "Now that you're alright, I'll just go back-"

"Stay" Red pleaded quietly. "Please. I don't want to be alone."

I slowly went and sat on her bed. "Red, you should try to go back to sleep" She just shook her head. "Would you like to talk about it? I happen to be very good at getting rid of nightmares. According to Snow at least"

Red gave a small, half hearted laugh. Then her face became sad as she thought about the terrors her mind had created for her. "I was in the abandoned castle, the one my mother's pack was in. And, tied up on the poles were Snow and Peter...my mother was a wolf, and she was- she was tearing them apart" I tightened my grip on her slightly, her tears falling on my arm. "Then, then there was..."

"What is it?"

"I've had this dream almost every night since I found out the truth. But there was a difference this time. This time, after my mother had...after she murdered them, you were there. And you were trying to get towards Snow and me...but my mother tore your off your leg." I felt a small itch in my leg, not particiularly inclined to discover what having my leg removed would feel like. "You were losing a lot of blood, but you still wanted to get to Snow...and, and..." Red turned and buried her face into my shoulder. I had a pretty good idea what had happened next.

"Red" I said softly. Her hazel eyes met mine. "Anita is dead. She can not hurt anyone."

"Jay...I don't want to lose you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

I smiled at her. "I will never leave you." I said. "I promise. I won't go anywhere" She laid her head down against my chest, and eventually her breathing slow. I held her for the rest of the night, vigilantly waiting for another nightmare. But it never came. The sweet beauty in my arms didn't wake once.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending didn't quite come together right. I felt really bad about the late update and wanted to hurry up. Tell me what you think about Red and Jay being together. And what about Jacques' plan to help James/David/Charming remember?**


	16. Meeting a Friend

**I am not sure exactly what I want to do with Charming. Should he remember? Should he not? Decisions decisions… **

**So I figured I would ask what you guys wanted. I have ideas for if he remembers and if he doesn't, so I can run with either of them. Please send me a PM or leave a review for whether you want Charming to remember to be silly David Nolan until the curse breaks. I'll give you a few chapters, which means…**

**We're doing bunches of flashbacks! Let's see how this goes. **

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. My mind is not brilliant enough.**

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Snowflakes were falling lightly around us. Both Snow White and I were trudging through a drift, and I could tell she was going to freeze if I didn't do something. This wasn't easy for Snow, and I knew that. She had been raised in a castle, not in the wilderness. Heck, I wasn't the best tracker out there. We were lucky when we managed to get a rabbit.

I could see a wooden building ahead. It looked a bit worn, but would give us some shelter. "Jacques" I turned. My charge's boot had gotten pulled off her foot. I walked back to her, grabbing the boot with one hand. Once I had it, I lifted her out of the snow easily. Without much hesitation, Snow White wrapped her arms around my neck and I slowly trudged to the building.

A howl broke through the silence. I started moving faster. It would be easier to protect Snow once we were out of the open. I saw that the door was latched, and started to figure out the best way to undo it. Snow realized what was going on and opened it herself.

The floor was wood covered with straw. And chicken droppings. I saw the birds resting for the night. The coop would be a good place to hide for the night. I let Snow stand before closing the door behind us. I handed her the boot she had lost. "We should be safe in here for the night." I said quietly.

"What was that thing?" Snow sounded scared.

I knelt, helping her with the boot. "I don't know. Some kind of wolf it sounded like." I stood. "But let's stay here and avoid it for the moment, shall we?" I went to the back of the coop, finding an area where there was a large pile of hay. I pulled off my cloak and laid it over the padding to create a bed like area. "Here" I said.

"What about you?" Snow asked. There was only room for one person to lay down.

"I'll just sit over here." She opened her mouth to object "Snow, it's alright. I'm used to it." I smiled at her. "Please just try to get some sleep."

Slowly she nodded. I watched her curl up on the ground and fall asleep quickly. I sighed and leaned against a wall. I was planning on staying awake, but I soon nodded off as well.

* * *

A door opening woke me up. I realized that Snow was already awake, since she was kneeling next to me and holding two eggs. There were footsteps on the straw. Snow's foot slipped and she bumped a piece of wood. Both of us froze. Footsteps started towards our hiding place.

"I'm sorry" Snow said standing. I quickly popped up as well. "We can just go"

I saw that the person who had found us was a dark haired young woman that was about the same age as Snow. Over her head was a scarlet red cloak. In her hand was a basket with several eggs. "Are you stealing our eggs?" She asked.

"No…" Snow glanced down at the eggs in her hands. "Not a lot" She held them out to her, shame filling her face.

The girl's response surprised me. "Hey, hey. It's all right" I looked up at her. She wasn't scared of two complete strangers, and was willing to give us precious food as well.

"Thank you" I said.

My charge started to almost babble. "It was just that, um, last night…there was something out there. There was howling and…we heard it, and it was so cold so…" She trailed off.

"Hey, come on, come with me. Everyone calls me Red." I could guess why, I knew a smile crossed my face as I looked at her cloak. "What about you two?

"I'm Sn-" She caught herself. "Frosty"

"Frosty?" Red said in surprise. "Really?"

"No. It's just that…someone's looking for me"

"You don't know or trust me yet." Snow looked away from the girl guiltily. "Hey, I get it. I just need something to call you."

"Margaret. Oh no, uh Mary. Mary"

I felt another brief smile flash across my face. Then I realized that Red was looking at me expectantly. I now had to think fast. "Jon" I said. It was the first name that came into my head.

"Well then, Mary, Jon, come on" Snow quickly placed the two eggs into the basket that Red was holding. Then we both followed her out into the Snow. "I just got to bring in some water before we go in. It'll just take a second"

We were headed towards a well. The snow had stopped falling at some point. "What was all that howling?" Snow asked our guide.

"It's Wolfstime, there's a killer wolf out there. As big as a pony but a lot more bloodthirsty. It's been stalking the area pretty regular. It kills cattle, and hang on." Red grabbed the rope for the bucket. After tugging it once without much effect, she looked at me hopefully. "It sticks sometimes, could you just…"

I gripped the rope and began to pull the bucket from the water. I raised it quickly. Red then gripped the side of the bucket to collect the water, but froze. I leaned over her and saw that the water was a diluted red. I frowned, unsure if it was just the bucket. What I discovered by placing my hand in it was that the water was in fact red. "Look at that. Mary look at the water." We both turned to see what had happened to my charge. "Mary, Mary"

"Mary?" I stepped forward to see what she was looking at. Behind us in the clearing, the snow was stained by blood coming from quite a few dismembered men. "This was the wolf." I said. It wasn't a question. I drew my sword as both girls began to run up the hill towards a cabin.

* * *

**Sorry about quoting directly from the show. I just wanted to have Red introduced with Jacques there.**

**Anyway, leave a review or message me whether or not you want Charming to remember.**


	17. David Wait

**Okay, I got excellent response to the last chapter. And it is evidence that I have people reading this tale! **

**In order to reward you wonderful, wonderful people, I decided to go back to Storybrooke.**

* * *

_Storybrooke_

"Ruth?" I knew that my surprise was evident on my face. David looked at me, his brow crinkling as he tried to process his thoughts.

My friend's frown deepened, then, he met my eyes slowly. "Jay?" He asked quietly. I smiled in relief that he had remembered. I had expected it to be harder to make him remember. "But the curse…Snow, she saved me… I have to see her" He stood, knocking the board game to the floor.

I managed to reach out and grab his arm. "David, you can't" He looked at me. "She doesn't remember who you really are, Snow doesn't know the truth. No one does" Slowly the prince sat back down. I hesitated before releasing him. If David ran, I would be in no position to stop him. "We have to be careful about this. Regina cannot know you remember"

Anger spread across his face. His feelings towards Regina were the same as mine, but we couldn't rush into anything. "How long have you known the truth Jacques?" David asked me.

"Only after the fight." I said. "I think he was one of the queen's guards in our world." James nodded understanding. There was a fairly long pause between us, both thinking towards our next move. Then I broke the silence. "You're married here"

It was something that we couldn't ignore. Charming would not be able to court Snow until we had dealt with Kathryn. David frowned. "Kathryn's really Midas' daughter" I nodded. I had met the princess and her knight at Snow's wedding. "She's a good person, I don't want to hurt her"

"I know. It's because of her you managed to find Snow" Once again we focused on our own thoughts. "When Emma breaks the curse I'm sure-"

"Emma" David's head shot up. "Emma…I have to see her"

He was headed towards the door. "She doesn't believe in the curse" I heard him stop moving. "She will think you are insane."

"But you will be there to support me…except you have just suffered a head trauma, and they won't believe you either." He sat down next to me on the bed. "I just can't believe it…my little girl…"

"She's not little anymore Charming. Emma grew up alone in this world. She thinks her family abandoned her on the side of the road"

"How do you know all of that?"

I gave the prince a small smile. "Mary Margret's my best friend-aside from Jefferson-and she told me about Emma's past soon after they became roommates."

There was a small smile on my friend's face. "At least they finally have each other, even if they don't know it yet. A family needs to stick together"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I will be here until we get Snow and Emma back" I assured him.

"Jay" He looked at me. "What about your family?" My hand slipped from his shoulder, and I looked away. I didn't want to think about this. "The fight…that was to protect Ruby… Jacques is she-"

David was cut off by the door opening. "Hi Matt!" I couldn't keep a smile off my face at the sight of Ruby. Her hair dark hair was over one shoulder. The red streak in it was an ironic touch. "Making friends then?" I saw she was carrying a paper bag. She caught my gaze. "Yes I brought you lunch." I didn't say anything, but Red was already turning towards David. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"No. That's alright. I think Kathryn will be bringing something" He stood, walking towards the door. "I will see you later…" He blanked on my Storybrooke name.

"Matt" I cued.

"Matt. Right. Later" And then Ruby and I were left alone in the room.

"Okay, I got you a burger and fries. Is that alright?" Ruby was pulling food out of the bag and putting it on the side table. I found myself only able to nod. Now that all of my memories were back, and I didn't have a mission, I couldn't find my voice. Red didn't know who I really was, and it hurt to know that. "So, is David nice?" Again I nodded. This time Ruby noticed that I wasn't speaking. "What's up?"

"It's nothing" I whispered.

Ruby paused, not sure what to do. "Does it have to do with...the other night?"

I knew what she was talking about. "Have they found him yet?"

"Not yet." I realized that the thought of what could have happened must have upset her. I attempted to reach my hand out to her, but the one I wanted to use was unable to move. By the time I realized this, Red had recovered her smile and was moving on. "Mary Margret and Henry are hoping to visit you sometime too. When she called the diner, it sounded like all of the kids were worried about you"

"They're a sweet bunch" I said. I didn't have to breathe that deeply to catch her scent. It reminded me of freshly baked cookies. There was also the lavender from her shampoo. It wasn't the same as how she once was. Before, she would have the smell of fir and the woods...but not anymore. Just one more thing that I missed.

"Earth to Mathew" Ruby said. I wondered how much I had tuned her out. "Hey, you feeling alright?"

"Yes. Of course. It's nothing."

"Whoa, did you just use a G in a word?" Ruby laughed. "Apparently the bump on the head fixed your grammar."

I shrugged, hoping she wouldn't focus on it too much. "I guess. So, diner, anything interesting?"

"Everyone's talking about what you did" Ruby said. "I mean, you'd think it would take more time to spread. Anyway, I think Granny will probably forgive you for, well, the sleepover" Her cheeks turned crimson. I smiled, she was always so cute like this. "And well, I need to thank you too."

"Ruby-"

"Thank you for saving me Matt" Ruby hesitated, then leaned forward to peck me on the cheek. Her face turned an even brighter red as my eyes widened.

The door opened and we both looked up to see who it was. "Hey!" Henry came running into the room. He hugged me, jolting my arm slightly.

"Henry, be careful. You don't want to hurt Mathew" Mary Margret followed the munchkin inside. "Hi Ruby."

"It's good to see you Mares. I'm sorry, I should go. I have to get back to work. See yah all later" My chest tightened as she left the room.

"What was it like? I heard you used a pipe like a sword" Henry was racing off questions. "Is that true? Were you scared? What really happened? Did you really lose use of your arm? Because that can't be good"

"Chill kid" I said. "I can't remember a lot." I lied. I really wasn't in the mood to talk about how Red had almost been used. "And shouldn't you be heading towards your mom's office?"

"But I wanted to say hi to you first"

"Well you've said hi Henry. Come on, you really don't want to be late. I'm sure you can come visit me tomorrow"

"Okay Matt, get better!" He raced out. I wasn't sure how that worked, but somehow I went from seeing the woman I loved alone, to the girl I had helped raise. I had a feeling that neither experience would leave me without heartache.

"I'm sorry. I hope he didn't hurt you" Mary Margret said.

"It's fine. So, I've met your Charming friend" I deliberately tried to spur some memory of David. But my comment seemed to make her sad. Of course, her core loved him, but he was married. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. How was school?"

"It went well. The class is going to spend all day tomorrow making you get well soon cards"

"Wow. That's serious. How are you going to survive art without me?"

"I think I'll just hide the glitter" We both laughed. "Um, Matt"

"Yeah?"

Snow shifted slightly. "Does David seem too remember anything?"

I shook my head quickly. I knew that part of getting the two together would involve making Mary Margret ready for it. How do you make a married man seem like a good boyfriend though? "No. He wanted to talk about you though"

"Really?" She sounded surprised. "Why?"

"Not sure. But he asked several questions."

"That's interesting..."

I smirked a little. "Uh huh" I knew that look on her face. It was the same as when we were in the woods after Snow and David first met.

"What's that smile for?"

"It's nothing." Quickly I redirected the conversation. "How is Ruby holding up?"

"Alright, considering..." Mary Margret seemed reluctant to answer. I waited. I had to make sure she was alright. "Granny has her crossbow sitting on the counter at the diner." She wasn't answering my question, which she was doing intentionally. I stared at her, waiting for her to give me the information I wanted. "She's not talking to me" Snow said slowly. "And I think she turned Archie down too. We don't have any idea what's going on right now...and that has me worried."

I sighed, rubbing my head. "She'll come around" I couldn't be sure, but I had to hope it was true. I wouldn't be able to support her once I left the hospital. Because once I could, I would be doing everything in my power to break this curse.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update. I hope it was okay. Thank you to everyone who left an opinion about David's memory.**

**What'd you think of this chapter? I tried to make it a little longer since it was late. **


	18. It Might Break Her

**Homework: Satan's word for things to prevent Fanfiction from being written**

**Am I the only one who kept screaming "Belle!" During Lacey? Anyone?**

* * *

Two weeks had passed. David and I were going to be released from the hospital in a few days. Seeing Kathryn had become a daily occurrence. David was doing his best to slowly seem to break away from her, knowing it would be easier that way.

Mary Margret would come in to visit with me during her volunteer hours too, but she tended to time it so Kathryn and David were outside at that point. I found myself spending majority of my time just wanting to smack her over the head, point at Charming and shout 'He's your husband Snow!' But of course, that would be a very bad idea. Obviously.

Jefferson hadn't visited, and I wasn't sure what that was about. I was hoping that when Ruby came back with some of my clothes that she might be able to answer that question.

The door opened, and I looked up to see Ruby herself walking through the door. She was carrying a small box. "Hey Matt."

A smile lit my face. At least I didn't have to hide that I cared about Ruby, I don't think I'd ever be able to pull that off. "Hey Ruby, did you find everything okay?" When she had volunteered to go and fetch me some things, I was worried she could get lost in the mansion. She had only been there once before, and we were kinda in a rush that day.

"Jefferson pointed me in the right direction" Ruby set the box on the bed, starting to pull some of it out. "I got you a pair of jeans, a couple tees, a sweatshirt"

"Not my bad wolf one I see" I said jokingly. Ruby self consciously pulled at the said sweatshirt she was wearing. It surprised me, since it hadn't really seemed her style. Part of me was praying that maybe, Red was still in there, and she remembered how we felt about each other.

"No…um, I got you some books, Jefferson suggested that. He sent the Grimm fairytales, said it was some kind of joke?" I snorted. Of course he would do something like that. "Anyway, he also said that you'd like this." Ruby held up a gold chain.

My eyes widened, and I reached my hand out slowly. "I lost this…a long time ago" I said quietly. I looked at the chain, undamaged. But I didn't care about the chain, that was part of Mathew's cover. What I cared about were the two rings on the chain. One was silver, a small wolf's head imprinted into the side. The other was gold, a small diamond protruding from the side. Opposite of this, was a paw print. I held the two rings in my hand, amazed. I finally looked up at the young woman watching me. "Thank you. These are very important to me."

"What are they?" Ruby asked. "The rings?"

"They were my parents."

"Oh…they dog fans?"

"Wolves actually." I smiled at Ruby. "So, I haven't seen you for a couple days, what's been going on with you?"

Ruby sat on the bed. "Well, Mary Margret was planning a welcome home party for you, but Kathryn wants you to participate in David's. She likes that you and David have become fast friends" _And how long is that going to last? _"And pretty much the whole town is invited to that."

"Cool."

"Graham is still complaining that there's no one to play darts with"

"He does remember that he beats me every time anyway right?"

"Of course, but no one else plays with him." Ruby and I laughed. She checked the clock on the wall. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for my shift." She quickly stood up. "I'm so sorry Matt, I just, I don't want to be late."

"It's alright, I get it."

"I can't wait 'til you're up and walking around the town again. And visiting the diner." Ruby hesitated, then leaned over me and kissed my lips. But she was gone in a flash. With a smile, I wondered if she still had some of her wolf abilities hidden in there.

My smile faded as I looked down at the rings. I hated lying to Ruby, but she wouldn't have believed me if I had told her the truth. The door opened again. What had Ruby forgotten? But it wasn't Ruby who had come through the door. "Hello Mathew"

My jaw tightened, and I felt my heartbeat pick up. My hand clenched around the rings as I stared at Mayor Regina Mills. "Madam Mayor...it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" I knew that some venom was in my voice, but I couldn't help it.

"There's no reason to be so formal Mathew." She smiled at me. "I see the knock to the head has even given you the ability to use Gs in your words." There was reason that Regina was here, and I knew whatever it was, I wouldn't like it. "Don't look so concerned Sir Jacques" A flash of surprise crossed my face before I had recovered. "Oh, wasn't aware that I knew?" She leaned over me. "I know everything about this town."

"What do you want, _your majesty?_" I mocked the title with my words. Regina didn't like that.

She slapped me across the face. "You know better than to speak to your queen like that Jacques"

"You're not my queen" I snapped. "I only bow to Snow White"

"Snow White doesn't exist anymore, or had you forgotten the curse?"

"Any curse can be broken" I growled.

"Of course. But I would like you to consider one thing before you attempt to break the curse." Regina walked towards the door. "Ruby has no idea who Peter is, let alone about the wolf that ate him alive. If poor Ruby had these memories of such a tragedy, I fear it might well break her." The mayor opened the door, but turned back to look at me. "And we all just want Ruby Lucas to be happy, don't we?"

I was left staring at the door, wondering how much of what the Evil Queen had said, was true.

* * *

**Food for thought! Is Jay going to reconsider breaking the curse to protect Ruby? Any ideas what's going to happen with David when they get out of the hospital? And what is so dang special about the rings? Leave a review telling me your thoughts and ideas for things to come. **

**If you have a scene from the Enchanted Forest that you'd just love to see, I am still going to bounce back to that from time to time, so tell me what you want to see, and it will appear on your computer screen. (Or Phone, or Tablet...or your best friend's computer)**


	19. Out of the hospital

**Alright folks, out of the hospital and into Storybrooke! Let's see how this goes! **

* * *

David, Kathryn and I were all standing outside of the house. It looked nice. I thought that it was nice of Abigail to be making this party something for me as well. David looked skeptical about the house. "You know, you had the same look on your face before we bought it too. You couldn't see past the ugly windmill on the lawn and said you'd never buy an old lady house. Do you remember what made you change your mind?"

David didn't say anything. "Well, I see the windmill's gone" I said cheerfully. "At least you had brains to do that, right David?" He nodded, realizing slowly what I was trying to do.

"Come on, everyone's waiting" Kathryn gripped his hand and started to pull him towards the front door.

"Who's everyone?" David whispered to me. I just shrugged.

"I've been living in the hospital with you 'member?"

I split off from the pair once we got inside. Henry and Emma were both by the stairs talking, so that was where I headed. "Hey there kid" I smiled at him. "What are you up to?"

"Talking to Emma about Operation Cobra" I nodded.

"Wait, Matt's in on this too?" Emma had not been properly informed.

Henry nodded emphatically. "He believes in it too. He's Sir Jacques, Snow White's body guard. He's supposed to help you break the curse."

Emma raised an eyebrow at me. "You remember being a fairytale character?" It was very clear that if I told the truth, she'd think I was insane.

"I'm just helping the kid out. You know, see if I do remember in the end." Something about Emma's face made it clear she didn't believe me.

Henry didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, the curse isn't working on Mr. Nolan, and that's why he doesn't remember"

"Henry, David has amnesia" Emma tried to point out.

"It's preventing the curse from replacing his fairy tale story with fake memories" Henry explained quickly.

"Right, because everyone here has fake stories that prevent them from remembering who they really are." Emma sounded somewhat sincere, enough so that Henry would believe her anyway.

"And now's our chance to help him, we just have to get him to remember that he's-"

"Prince Charming" Emma and I both cut Henry off.

"We just have to jog his memory by getting him and Miss Blanchard together" And Henry had no idea that I had already solved getting David his memories back. I figured it would be best if he didn't know the truth for a little bit.

"Didn't we just try that?" Emma asked.

"And it woke him up" Henry countered.

David came walking over to us. "Hey Matt. Um, you're the ones who saved me right?"

"Oh yeah, I guess" Emma replied.

"And you're also the only ones I know here" David continued, exposing the true reason he was over here.

"You can hide with us" I smiled at him.

"Fantastic"

As David took a small wiener off a plate, Henry asked him a question. "So, you ever use a sword?"

I gave David a small shake of the head. David Nolan would most likely not have used a sword at any point in his life. "I'm sorry?" David feinted confusion. Quickly he moved on, having noticed that someone very important was missing. "Um, Emma, you live with Mary Margret right? You know if she's coming tonight?"

"No, she couldn't make it" Emma lied.

"Oh" The disappointment was clear on his face. Then an idea struck him. "What's her address?"

"52637 Midas Road" I recited.

"Where is it from here?" David didn't know how to navigate Storybrooke yet. Completely understandable.

"Walk down main street, it'll be on your…" I paused, thinking about it. "Left"

"Thanks" David glanced to see if anyone was watching, then hurried out the door. I realized Henry had already wandered off to find some more food.

"Why did you do that?" Emma didn't like what I was doing clearly.

"Do what?" I played dumb for a moment.

"You just helped a coma patient find my roommate"

"_Former_ coma patient. He likes her." I said simply.

"He's married. Do you even know why Mary Margret resigned?"

"Of course I do-"

Kathryn walked over to us. "Have you seen David?"

"Um" Emma shot a glance at me

"No." I said quickly. I smiled at Kathryn. "Thank you for letting me crash the party."

"You are a hero from what I've heard. You deserve this"

"Thank you, but I think that I'll still end up with something at Granny's too."

After Kathryn walked away, Emma turned to me. "What game are you playing at Matt? People will only get hurt"

"I've heard how David feels about Mary Margret, and she's told me how she feels about him. Trust me, I have a decent idea of what I'm doing"

"Okay, aside that, there's another thing I don't understand about you Matt. Why are you helping Henry? I know you are lying."

"Emma, if I told you my true reasons for helping Henry, you wouldn't believe me. Just trust that I have his best interests at heart Emma. I don't want to hurt him anymore than you or Regina."

The party had wound down, and I had just pulled out my cell phone to text Jefferson. He currently had the car after all, and I wasn't interested in walking home tonight.

The guests all departed before I successfully was picked up. I tried texting Jefferson again.

**_Hey, Hatter, you awake? I need a ride_**

It took a couple minutes for him to reply.

**_I'm coming. I was busy_**

I raised an eyebrow.

**_Doing what? Watching Grace?_**

I didn't get a respond, so I must have guessed right. It was a low blow, and I knew that. Once he got here I was going to have to apologize. "Mathew" I looked up. David was coming towards me. "Matt, I need a place to stay."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Listen, as soon as I can find a way, I'm leaving Kathryn, and I don't think I can live there after that. I need a place to live."

"Jefferson and I live in a mansion a little bit out of town" I said. "There should be room for you there."

"Who's Jefferson?"

"The Mad Hatter"

"Wait…huh?"

"We'll explain later. If you managed to do it in the next twenty minutes, you can probably come home with me right now. If not" I searched my pockets for a scrap of paper, finding none. "Um, just go to Granny's for the night. I'll be at the diner tomorrow morning."

"Okay" David looked at the house nervously.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can do this David. Once we take care of this, she won't blame you for anything."

"Why do I not feel any better about this?"

I smiled. "Because you're a very noble prince. Good luck" I watched him go inside.

About twenty minutes later, Jefferson rolled up to the side of the road. I started to head towards the car. I heard a door open behind me. "David wait!" I turned. Kathryn was standing in the doorway, her face full of sadness. David walked towards me. "Please, just wait"

"I'm sorry Kathryn" He called. "This just isn't right." He looked at me. "Matt…do you have a place?"

I nodded. "Get in the car." The two of us hopped into the back, and Jefferson took off without a single word.

* * *

**What do you think? Three boys in a mansion away from town, nothing can go wrong. **

**And who has a five digit house address?! I want to see if you can figure out why I picked these five numbers. Try staring at your phones for a bit, and you might figure it out. **


	20. What Would She Say?

**I would like to thank all of you who have been reading this fanfiction. This includes: Jess (Guest) NCISGleek (Super big thanks to you!), Reminder, gymkidz2000, and jcat30. **

**I was just in the mood to send you a thank you. I love seeing that I get a new review, and I always hit the keyboard after reading them. **

**And it appears that we will be sticking with Storybrooke for a bit, because I don't have any ideas for things in FTL at the moment. Please send me your ideas!**

* * *

"Where will we be dropping off Mr. Nolan?" Jefferson asked. I could hear amusement in his voice, because he already knew the answer.

"He's coming home with us Jeff" I rubbed my head.

"So are you planning to open a frat house?" I caught him shooting me a smile through the rear view mirror

"Just drive." I muttered.

We sat in silence the whole way home. Normally Jefferson would be making some kind of jokes, or singing along to the radio, but he was silent and the radio off. I blamed it on the fact he didn't know David very well. The prince was probably feeling guilty about what he had just done to Katherine. I was trying to ignore the small thought in the back of my mind that the curse shouldn't be broken.

The large mansion came into view, and Jefferson parked the car. I ran a hand through my hair as I quickly got out. Before David could open his door, I was already opening it. "I can set you up in my room for the night. Tomorrow we'll buy some new sheets for the bed."

"Jay-"

"You need it more than I do." I said. I looked at Jefferson. "We'll probably be up late."

David noticed the glance. "If you're making plans, I want to hear them."

"Your Majesty," Jefferson cut in before I could speak. "Perhaps it would best if you just go to sleep. We will be discussing some things" He looked at me, trying to find the right words "…unfit for your ears."

David looked at me, giving me a confused look. Back home, the two of us had talked about all kinds of things, including things we didn't dare tell Snow. The fact I was now keeping secrets seemed to worry him. "David, please just trust me."

Slowly he nodded, and Jefferson took over. "Good, follow me and I'll show you to your room. You can borrow some of my pajamas tonight"

I followed the pair inside, but when they went upstairs, I instead locked the door and wandered into the kitchen. I began to prepare hot chocolate and coffee. "I see you are concerned about something" Jefferson sat and the small kitchen island. "Don't worry about his majesty, he's nice and cozy upstairs."

I handed him a cup of coffee, with a large helping of sugar stirred into it already. "Thank you." I sat took a sip of my own drink. "I was a bit concerned about how you may react."

"I knew you'd bring him here eventually." Jefferson said. "Now, you had better tell me what's going on."

I hesitated, because I already had a pretty good idea of what he'd say. But I knew that it would be best if he knew the truth. "I spoke with Regina before leaving the hospital."

"And what could she have said to get under your skin so much?" Jefferson leaned in, intrigued.

I stirred the hot chocolate, not looking at him. "She…pointed out that…when the curse breaks…" I took a deep breath. "That it would probably hurt Ruby to remember what happened. That it could break her"

"So you're letting the Evil Queen, who you've been fighting for years, plant the idea that she is concerned about your girlfriend? Or whatever she is really." I ran a hand through my hair. Jeff got serious. "Jacques, from what I know about you, I know you must have had a good reason to choose Red Riding Hood as a partner. And that means she would have to be a very strong person. Whatever happened before, she is strong enough to handle it." I didn't say anything. "Jay, look at me." I forced myself to meet his eyes. "You love her, correct?" I nodded. "And you respect her opinion?" Again I nodded. "Then tell me this Matt, what would Red Riding Hood tell you to do right now?"

Slowly a small smile crossed my face. "That I had to deal with the fact she's a big girl and can take care of herself"

Jefferson smiled. "Then that's what you're going to do. We'll break this curse, and she'll be able to prove to you that this is the right choice." He stood, washing out the coffee cup. "And Matt, don't listen to anything Regina says. Everything she does, it's with manipulation in mind"

"Right." I handed him my own cup. "I don't know why I didn't just…ignore her"

Jefferson put a hand on my shoulder. "It's because she made you think about the happiness of the person that means the most to you. You don't want to hurt Ruby, and you want to do anything to make her happy." I realized he wasn't just talking about me and Ruby now. He shook himself out of the serious mood. "Now, I am going to bed. Do enjoy your evening on the couch."

* * *

The kids were all out at recess the next day. I was clearing the board for the afternoon's lesson while Mary Margret checked some mail. "Careful-looks sharp" I knew that voice. It was David. I didn't turn right away.

"You can't be here" My friend said quickly.

"I needed to see you" I slowly set down the eraser and turned around.

"Tell me you didn't leave your wife because of me" I saw a flash of pain in David's face. "I do not want to destroy your marriage

"You're not. It's me. I don't want to hurt her either, but the most hurtful thing to Kathryn would be me pretending. She needs someone to feel about her the way I feel about you."

"I'm really trying hard to stay away from you, to do the right thing"

"Why is that the right thing?" David pressed as the bell rang overhead.

"Because you already have a life"

Kids started to file into the classroom. "With someone I didn't choose. The man who chose that life, whoever married Kathryn is gone."

"You really have to leave me alone" Mary Margret pushed him out of the door.

"Is that truly what you want?"

"Go"

"Meet me tonight." Mary Margret opened her mouth to object "At least think about it. I'll be at the bridge where you found me at 8:00. Think about it until then and then decide. If you don't show, I'll know, and I'll never bother you again" I could see how hard it was for the prince to say that. "But if you choose this- if you choose us- you know where I'll be." He left, and Mary Margret turned to me. I quickly looked away.

"Mathew…"

"We can talk about this later" I said. I gestured towards the class. "I think you'd rather wait"

"What are you thinking?" The bell rang, signaling that class was starting again. Mary Margret knew that we would have to wait.

* * *

**So a bit of Jefferson and Jay interaction. What are you looking forward to seeing? **

**Review, and you'll make my day :)**


	21. Don't Tell Emma

**NCISGleek, I will make sure to get you some Charming/Henry moments ASAP. I hope you like this chapter, because it's might just give you what you wish for!**

* * *

Mary Margret waved at the last of the children as they walked out the door. Then she turned to me. "What did you do Mathew?"

"I might have allowed David to move into the house I share with Jefferson" I gave her a smile, but she didn't seem very impressed.

"Why? It's hard enough to stay away from him as it is- Matt, he has a life! He's married"

"But he doesn't remember Kathryn" I countered. "He cares about you Mary Margret, can't you see that?"

"But-but- I have to talk to Emma" I watched her race out the door. I hesitated, maybe it would be best if I left the two of them alone… My phone buzzed in my pocket. Apparently someone had made plans for me anyhow. I grabbed my coat from behind the desk, and headed out the door.

The bell announced my entrance. There were not that many costumers at the moment. The lunch rush was over, and there was still a good hour before the dinner crowd would arrive. I spotted David sitting at the bar, and I slid onto the stool next to him. "Hello there" I said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Is she going to come?" He went straight to the point.

I waited as Granny set down two coffees in front of us. It was Mathew's standard after all. I added some sugar, trying to decide what the most accurate answer would be. "I don't know. She wants to, that much is obvious. Some part of Snow desperately wants you still."

"But?"

"When I last saw her, she was headed to talk to Emma." I watched David's face, wondering how he would respond to his daughter's name. I was impressed that he didn't. "I don't know what Emma's going to tell her to do"

"What if she doesn't come?"

"She will-" I was cut off by a bell ringing, and a ten year old boy running up to us.

"Hi Matt!" Henry gave me a huge smile. "Hi Mr. Nolan." He turned to me. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Tell David what Henry?"

"That he's really Prince Charming!" Behind Henry, David flashed a smile. "And did he really leave Mrs. Nolan? That's sad, but he belongs with Ms. Blanchard anyway, because they're really in love, not that Princess Abigail is a bad person, but she's just not Snow White." He turned to David. "So did Matt tell you?"

David looked at me, I pointed towards the door. "Maybe we should talk about this outside" I suggested.

"Oh right, Operation Cobra" Henry raced outside. I put down a ten to cover our drinks, and we both followed the young boy. This entailed going around the diner, into the parking lot, and kneeling between two cars. "Alright, so did Matt tell you Mr. Nolan?"

David looked at me, unsure what he should tell Henry. He didn't know that much about him, other than the fact he was staring at his grandson. Slowly I nodded. Henry would be able to keep the secret, at least from Regina. The hardest part would be to convince him not to tell Emma. "Henry, I didn't need Mathew to tell me the truth…in the hospital…I remembered it."

Henry's jaw dropped. "You remember?" David nodded. "So you know I'm right, that you're Prince Charming and Ms. Blanchard is-

"Yes. I remember…everything" David smiled at his grandson. "And I know that…Emma's my daughter, and you're my grandson"

"Hi Gramps"

David chuckled. "I guess so kid."

"Henry" He turned to face me. "I have also remembered, since the fight"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Henry asked. He was bouncing with excitement.

"Because we need you to promise us something"

"Anything"

"You can not tell Emma that we remember"

"But she's the savior, and she's in operation Cobra."

"Henry," David laid a hand on his shoulder. "No one can know that we know the truth. Not even Emma or…" He looked at me, not remembering the name of Jiminy here.

"Archie"

"Archie. It's not safe."

"But Emma's the savior." Henry sounded somewhat distressed.

"We know that kid" David said. "But if she doesn't know, then that means we can protector her from the Evil Queen"

"You mean my mom." David nodded. "Alright. I can do this…but can you teach me to sword fight?"

Both David and I found amusement in this. "Maybe sometime kid." I said. "But right now, don't you have to head over to your mom's office? We don't want her to worry about you."

Henry sighed in disappointment. "Okay…but I'll see you on Monday right?" I nodded. "Bye Matt! Bye Mr. Nolan!" He started to run off.

"Hey Henry!" David called. Henry stopped, looking back expectantly. "Just call me David."

"Got it!" Henry raced off. I caught David smiling after his grandson, and felt a smile of my own coming across my face. David turned, seeing my expression.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You like him, don't you?"

"He's a cool kid" David admitted. "Kinda charming too" I groaned as he shot me a smile.

* * *

**I know, it's shorter than most of my recent chapters. I will make up for this! Maybe...**

**Anyway, leave a review so I know if I'm doing something wrong. **


	22. Underland

**Okay, hopefully this chapter makes up for the last one being short, because it might be a bit long. **

**Also, I need to give a huge thanks to a new friend of mine, jellyheart84, for letting me steal the setting ****_Underland_****. Make sure to check out the stories he has (especially if you're SwanQueen). I have to admit, I personally like the stories, and I'm not just saying this because jellyheart is being an amazing person and allowing me to use Underland for my story.**

* * *

I could tell David was nervous as I drove up to the Troll Bridge. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. I gave a sigh in exasperation and slammed my head against the steering wheel.

"Yes, David, if there's any Snow in Mary Margret, which clearly there is some, then she will be falling head over heels for how damn charming you are! Now, stop worrying, get out of the car, and woo her off her feet."

He looked at me. "Do you mean like" He made a suggestive gesture "Off her feet?"

I groaned, looking away from him. "No….I didn't need to think about that Charming….I really didn't need that image"

"But how would Emma have been born?" His eyes were lit up with amusement.

"Just get out of the car!" I shouted. David scrambled out. I took a deep breath. "Text me when you need a ride, I'm heading back home"

"Okay"

"You remember my number right?"

"733-843-9653" He recited. I had been pestering him about this all the way here. I didn't want to have the Prince stranded somewhere.

"Good. Behave…please" He nodded. I slowly turned the car around, praying that I was right about Mary Margret.

I was on the way back home when my phone went off. I picked it up "Hello?"

_"Matt?"_ I didn't know the voice right off the bat.

"That would be me, who am I speaking with?"

_"It's Mary Margret"_

My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Hi Mares. Are you planning on meeting David?"

_"Yes…but I'm really worried about Ruby"_ I frowned, my jaw tightening. It was like she could see me through the phone, because she continued. _"Have you ever heard of Underland?"_

"What's Underland?" My voice was low. I pulled my car over to the side of the road. I wasn't sure what Mary Margret was about to say, but I wanted to be careful.

_"It's out in the woods, south of your house. And…I think it's a strip club." _

My heart started pounding. "What happened to Ruby?"

_"Matt, just be careful okay-" _

"Mary Margret, what does Underland have to do with Ruby?"

There was a long pause on the other line. _"I think she might work there." _

I hung up the phone, slamming it against the dashboard. I glared at it, like the phone had caused this to happen. Red was…a stripper… oh my god…the men would…

I pulled onto the road, leaving skid marks as I did a U turn, headed straight towards the possible location of a second job.

As I headed down the road, I was wishing that the curse had never happened. It had all be safe… everything had been okay…

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

The full moon was focused on the two of us. I stared up at the sky as I rubbed one of Ruby's soft ears. Her black head rested on top of my arm. I could feel her golden eyes on me. I looked over at her. "What are you thinking?" I asked. We both knew she wouldn't be able to respond, not unless we went back to the castle for her cloak.

Red moved her head, licking my cheek. "I hope that's something positive." I said quietly. "I'd hate to discover licking is a curse for wolves" the wolf gave a bark, which I assumed was laughter. She then bumped my hand. I raised it, and she nosed the ring on my hand. "Red…I'm not taking it off. I'm sorry." The silver ring glinted in the moonlight. The dark black wolf stood and walked away from me, head and tail down. "Red, it's not like that" I sat up, she was starting to weave around a tree. "I just don't…" I looked at the silver ring. The wolf head imprinted into it stared back at me.

Red was watching me as well. I slowly took off the ring, letting it fall to the ground.

My instinct was to panic. What was happening to me wasn't normal. But I had some fimilarity with the magic that washed over me, so I knew not to fight the wolf form that took over. I shook out the lighter blondish fur that matched my hair. I cocked my head, looking at the black form that I could see more clearly now. _Happy?_ I questioned.

She pranced playfully at me, nodding her head. _Of course_ Red's voice rang out in my mind. I would have smiled if I could. I loved it when we talked like this. It one of the few good things about being a werewolf. The fact she had been the one to change me did make this possible, even if she hadn't intended to do so at the time.

Red looked at my ring on the ground, knocking it around a bit with her paw. I just watched her. I didn't have any real reason to stop her from playing with the ring. Until she urinated on it. _What was that for?_ I demanded, growling slightly. _I have to wear that you know!_

Red snapped at me playfully. _Not right now you don't. _I jumped onto her, knocking her to the ground. Red nipped lightly at me, and I gave a playful growl. _Oh no! I'm so afraid of the big bad wolf!_ I rolled my eyes at her mock horror

I leapt again, but she dodged this time, and I slammed my nose into the ground. I didn't enjoy that feeling much. I started to turn, but I was already being attacked. Red knocked me off my feet and sent me rolling across the grass. _You don't play fair_ I complained

_And you do? Come and get me Jay!_ She raced off through the forest. I knew I would have to follow her, but I wasn't going to leave my ring behind. I sighed, using my paw to wipe the still wet piece of metal on the grass. Once majority of her marking was gone, I felt comfortable enough to pick it up between my teeth, and chase after my friend.

* * *

It was early morning when the two of us padded back towards the castle. As always, we took the back door. The guards there were the only two I had trusted with my secret. As I approached, the first of them smiled. "Wake up Garrick, Jacques is back"

"And looks like he brought his lady friend" I was grateful that wolves couldn't blush at that moment. Garrick opened the door, disappearing for a moment before returning with Red's cloak. She walked up to him. "Here you go my lady" He tossed it over her.

Once Red was human again, she helped me with my ring. "How has the night gone for you and Garrick?" I asked Lionel.

He shrugged. "Pretty boring. I'm convinced we're the only four that know this entrance is here."

"That's probably a good thing" Red said.

"I suppose" Garrick sighed. "But it does make guard duty rather boring"

"It's only during wolfstime" I replied. "The rest of the time you can be bored someplace else." Red and I stepped inside. "Good night you two"

"Night Sir Jacques

"Good night, Lady Red"

Red rolled her eyes as we walked through the castle. "Is there any way to make them stop calling me that?"

I shook my head. "Nope, I'm convinced their mothers were mules"

"Jay, that is very rude to say. I'm sure it was the father" We both laughed quietly. It didn't take long before we reached the bedrooms. We stopped outside her door. "Well, good night Jacques"

"Good night Red." I turned, but when I placed my hand in my pocket, I hesitated. The cool metal against my fingers encouraged me. "Red…" I turned back towards her. "Do you…I mean…" I felt awkward. How did Prince James and Snow White understand each other so easily?

"If you're trying to ask if I love you after about six months, well, I suppose I might" The whole sentence was a clear joke, and I looked down, feeling embarrassed. "What did you want to ask me?" My discomfort had peeked her curiosity.

I slowly took my hand from my pocket. "Red, would you…" I knelt slowly, feeling my ears turn bright scarlet. I held out the gold ring, complete with diamond and a paw print. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

_Storybrooke_

I parked crookedly in the gravel parking lot. I wasn't that concerned at the moment. I walked towards the long building. I knew I had the correct place, the giant crimson letters blazing UNDERLAND was a good tip off.

I reached for the door, pulling it open, and I was assaulted by heavy perfumes and a heavy bass. I closed the door behind me, entering the Red and magenta room. To my right was a bar. Directly in front of me was a beaded curtain, where the source of the deafening music was. The barkeep was a fiendish looking woman, heavyset with pure white hair. An obviously fake smile greeted me. "I don't believe I've seen you around here before." She sneered. "Ever been to a strip club before?" I shook my head, my skin crawling. "$20 entrance fee, no touching the dancers, but they can touch you. Tips are what make them money, and you can order private dances with any of the girls you can get to agree to it. Got it? Also, if you need cash, there's an ATM right behind you."

I reached into my pocket, pulling out my wallet, then handed her a twenty. After a quick inspection, I went to get $150 from the ATM. When I had turned back around, the woman was ignoring me again.

I walked through the beaded curtain, seeing men seated at various tables. The main floor was dark, but there was plenty of light on the mirrored stage. A woman with her bright blonde hair in a pixie cut was swinging around the pole. There was laughter and encouragement from men seated around her stage. As she hung from the pole by her legs, she began to undo the bra she wore. My ears burned hot as I looked away, it was all wrong. I saw several young women walking among the tables, carrying trays with drinks. They all had little bunny ears on, and a lace apron that served as a covering for the upper body-and it clearly was not doing its job.

"Mathew" I looked up, spotting Derek. He had black hair and blue eyes. I only knew him because his younger brother was in Mary Margret's class. "I didn't know you came here…"

I opened my mouth, then closed it. "This is the first time" I finally said.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Before I could respond, Derek had his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to a table. "Shelley, get a round of Sea's Paradise for my friend here"

"Derek, I shouldn't drink…"

"Don't worry, it's perfect for lightweights, you'll be fine." Soon, one of the girls waiting on men dropped off a glass of blue tinted liquid. I hesitated, not sure about drinking the unknown concoction. "Come on Matt, it'll be fine."

I shook my head. "I'm driving home tonight, I don't want to risk it" Derek shrugged.

"More for me then." There was clapping from behind us, and I realized the last dance had ended.

"Next up, our famed She-Wolf!"

I felt my blood run cold, and the sinking feeling in my stomach was soon confirmed. Ruby Lucas waltzed onto the now empty stage, sending flirtatious smiles at several men.

Derek tapped my shoulder "She's a good one to watch" He commented.

I didn't pay attention to the song that started to play. My eyes were focused on Red as she began to play her audience. Steadily, clothes began to drop from her body. By the time she was left with red dots painted on her chest, I felt ready to break someone's neck. The men in the club were sending several suggestions her way. It was disgusting. As Red collected money from the stage, a man placed a bill in her garter, his hand lingering longer than required.

As she exited the stage, I realized that Derek was talking to me again "…her, not my favorite of course, but still popular with the audience. I swear she makes a fortune each night." Derek shot me a smile. "You seem taken by her don't you" He misread my expression as one of lust, instead of anger. I wanted to tell him just how far off he was, but part of me realized I had enjoyed watching the show of Ruby's body.

I turned to Derek. "How much is it for a private dance?"

Derek laughed. "You are! Well, most of them will go for $75 an hour, but I've heard She-Wolf…takes a bit more encouragement. But let's give it a go, here she comes now." I turned, realizing that Red had quickly added an apron and bunny ears to her attire.

My heart froze when one man reached up, placing a twenty between her breasts. I was ready to break his hand. But Red walked past him, coming towards Derek. "How may I help you gentlemen?" She asked.

"My friend is looking for a private dance, and he's picked you out sweetheart." He smiled at her. "Will you bless this newcomer?"

Ruby smirked. "Well, let me get a better look…" When she looked at me, it didn't take long for her to realize who I was. There was silence as her eyes met mine. "I'll meet you in room one." Quickly I saw her turn and head towards the dressing rooms.

* * *

**So...interesting? Tell me what you think of this realization of Ruby's second job. **

**Again, thank you jellyfish for letting me use Ursula Derek and Underland. They all belong to your story, but you let me tamper with them some. Thanks again. **


	23. Safe for Now

**Sorry I left you guys alone for so long. Aren't essay's great? **

**Big thanks to Jellyfish again for letting me steal Underland briefly. Make sure to check out that story too!**

* * *

_Storybrooke_

I didn't sit down. I just paced the small room. The room was about seven paces wide, and ten deep. There was a large lounge chair facing the curtain that I entered through. Next to it was a bucket of ice with champagne inside. A metal pole extended from floor to ceiling in the center of the room. Music started to play inside the room. I wasn't sure what the song was, but I heard the curtain move behind me, and looked up.

Red looked at me. Her heels were a bright crimson with heels tall enough to make the two of us see eye to eye. I diverted my eyes from the easily visible breasts above a tight matching corset. Dark eyeliner made her green eyes prominent, and made the fact she wouldn't meet my own eyes more obvious. We both stood there, not moving, unsure what to say.

I managed to find my voice "Why?" I asked quietly. I knew it wasn't really her fault, Regina had created a character that worked here, but I couldn't keep myself from feeling hurt, and I knew it showed.

"I need the money" Her voice was just as quiet. She brought her green eyes towards mine. "Granny pays me minimum wage and provides me with food, but it's not enough"

"But why do you need more money?"

She shifted her stance, clearly feeling uncomfortable. "I owe Ursula money. A lot of it."

My brow furrowed "Who's Ursula? A dancer?"

"She owns the club. She was running bar tonight." Ruby crossed her arms and looked away from me. "You shouldn't be here Mathew"

"Neither should you" I pointed out. "Let me help pay off the debt." I offered. "Jeff and I have money-"

"I don't want your money Mathew"

"And I don't want you to have to feel trapped here." I stepped towards her. "Ruby, you shouldn't be forced to dance out there, not like this"

"I don't have another choice" Ruby walked passed me, going towards the chair. "If I don't do regular dances, then Ursula will" She stopped herself short.

I felt my hands turn to fists. "What will she do?" My voice was low. Red didn't answer, and I turned to face her. "What is she threatening you with?"

"It's not important Matt"

"It is to me. This woman is holding something over your head, making you go out and, and act like a"

"Like what Matt? A slut? Whore?" Her voice hardened, and I realized I had just made a mistake.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"What were you going to say then?"

"She is make you act like a completely different person"

"How do you know this isn't the real me? That the Ruby you know is real?" Her voice was hurt, and I knew that she was scared of how I would judge her. That was why she had turned defensive on me. I walked over to her, placing a hand on her bare shoulder. I looked into her eyes.

"Because it isn't you. This isn't you Red" I mentally kicked myself. I couldn't believe I had to slip up at this moment! Of all the times I could do this, this was probably the worst moment.

"Red?" Ruby looked away from me. "Making fun of me now?"

"No- no I never would. Ruby, I don't know why I said that…I just…I don't want you to…" I was stumbling for words

"You don't want me to do what?"

"I don't want you to feel alone." I finally said. I reached out my hand, placing it under her chin, slowly encouraging her to look at me. "Ruby, I will do anything, just to make you happy. And unless you want to work here, then I will burn this place down if I have to, because you're not staying here otherwise." I knew there was a risk she would shove me away, that maybe Ruby would want to stay and work at this place, but I wouldn't let Ursula keep her here against her will.

Ruby reached around me, hugging me tightly. Her chin rested on my shoulder. "Thank you" My ear felt wet, and I realized she was silently crying. I wrapped my arms around her, my hand resting against the back of her head. When she seemed ready, I pulled away, taking off my coat and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Such a gentleman" Red murmured

"Thank you, my lady" I bowed to her. Then I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you out of here, okay?"

She hesitated. "Matt"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Maybe when I got that knock in the head, everything started to click for me." A soft laugh came from her, and we exited the room. Ruby grabbed her IPod, and I escorted her to the dressing rooms.

"You had better stay out here" She said. "Ursula will be pissed with you as it is"

I shrugged. "She's not a dragon at least" even though it made her smile, I knew half of the joke was lost of Ruby. I watched her exit into the backroom.

I waited outside the door, smiling slightly as I thought about the progress we were making. Mary Margret would most likely accept David, once we managed to prove to Emma the curse was real, we would be able to break the curse, and I would get Red back.

I heard raised voices inside the room, and I recognized the sound of a hand hitting flesh along with a shout in pain. Immediately I kicked open the door, taking in the locker room. Several different dancers were in the far back corner, watching as Ruby and Ursula faced off. Ruby was nursing her cheek as she stared at the older woman. "You are going nowhere girl" Ursula snapped. "You owe me too much money, and how are you going to pay that off?"

I stepped forward. "She won't have to" All the women looked up at me, and I glared at Ursula. "How much money does she owe you?" I asked.

Ursula stared at me. "Guests are not permitted back here" She raised her voice some.

I crossed my arms. "I asked you how much Ruby owes you" My voice was calm, though I wasn't sure how.

"5,000 plus interest"

"How much interest?"

"$600 a day"

I raised an eyebrow. "That seems excessive. Is blackmail the only way to keep this club running?"

"I believe I asked you to leave"

"How much does she owe you at this very moment?"

"$7,405"

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my checkbook. I would be getting hell from Jefferson, but this was to protect Ruby. Thank god he had given me access to his deep account. I ripped the check clear and held it out to the vile woman. "That will cover it. Now, Ruby and I will be leaving."

It was clear that she wanted to say something, snap at me. But, unable to think of anything, Ursula darted past me into the club. I looked at Ruby, who was staring at me, a bit of amazement on her face. The other scantily clad women were giving me similar looks. I cleared my throat. "Do you need to grab anything?" I asked.

Ruby nodded, walking to a locker. The other girls were silent as she pulled out a bag full of clothes and her purse. Once she had cleared the metal box, she turned back to me. "Matt…I won't be able to pay you back" She said quietly.

"I wouldn't accept the money anyway" I replied. I reached out my hand to her. She placed her hand in mine, and we turned towards the door, leaving the other dancers in shock.

* * *

**So what do you think? This won't be the last of the sea witch in my story. She most definitely didn't appreciate losing one of her dancers, so Regina may not be the only foe in Matt's future. **

**So, next chapter, Storybrooke or more Fairy Tale Land? What do you guys think?**

**Leave a review so that I know what you're thinking, and tell me what you want to see happen. **


	24. Death to Insult

**Long time no see. Sorry about that. I haven't been able to do any writing for a while. I have an AP test coming up, and soon after that is finals. I hope that I can start updating more often once summer starts. **

**Anywho, NCISGleek wanted more Red and Jay, and I feel like telling more of it. So we're jumping back to the early parts of their relationship.**

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Snow White gratefully took off her wet boots. The stockings were completely soaked as well. The elderly woman, Red's grandmother, took the stockings from my charge. "We can dry them by the fire."

"I have an extra pair if you want" Red offered with a smile.

Snow nodded. "Thank you. I really don't want us to be a burden-"

"Nonsense. You don't just turn away travelers" the older woman informed us. "It's wolfstime, which adds death to insult."

"Doesn't she mean injury to insult?" I heard Snow ask Red softly.

"I mean what I say girl" The elderly woman turned to me, holding out her hand. "Stockings" I yanked off my second boot then pulled the cloth free from my feet. She snatched them away from me and placed them by the fire with Snow's.

Red held out a dry pair to me. "They are a bit small" She admitted. I shrugged. Having something would be better than nothing.

"Ma'am" I addressed Red's grandmother "Thank you for permitting us to rest here."

"I expect work from you boy" I felt my back straighten slightly. I hadn't been called a boy for a long time, and that was when I was being trained to become a knight. Speaking of which, this woman greatly reminded me of my knight-master. "You can help split wood for the fire."

"Of course ma'am" I said.

"And my name is Widow Lucas. I expect to be called it."

"Yes ma'am" I realized what I said. "Widow Lucas" I heard a slight giggle from the two girls. They thought it was amusing? I was convinced this woman might decide to kill me at any moment. I looked at Snow and she just smiled at me. I sighed, realizing that I would be stuck in a cabin with three women for who knew how long. This couldn't end well.

* * *

I brought the axe down on the log. As I split the wood, I started to think to the speech Widow Lucas had mad in the tavern. I wasn't sure why, but the story set me on edge. However, my uneasiness was not enough to risk taking Snow out into the woods with a wolf on a loose.

Someone came up by my elbow, I stopped chopping and looked up. Red was looking at me. "May I help you Miss?" I asked.

Red blushed. "Sorry. Um, would you like help with the wood? It should be enough for tonight." I nodded. Both of us took large loads towards the cottage. "Mary and I are going hunting for the wolf"

"What?" I stopped short. "Red, from what I've heard about this wolf, it isn't safe for you to go searching for it alone-"

"We're not going to be alone, you're coming with us" I groaned. "I take that as a yes?

"I knew staying in a cottage with three women would be dangerous" I muttered.

* * *

The frown on my face would probably remain for quite a while. The two had successfully lied to Widow Lucas, and I couldn't very well let them go without me. I followed them as they searched for the wolf's tracks. "What about these?" Snow pointed.

"Those…are rabbit" Red shook her head slightly. "What we're looking for will be like a dog's pawprint, but bigger"

The girls stopped, and I looked towards the snow in front of us. Just as she described, the tracks were made. They were deep, displaying the weight of the creature that had made them. I drew my sword, now taking the lead of our small party. I was not going to risk the young women's lives.

We followed the tracks for a few meters, then hesitated. "What…is that?" Red whispered.

"Half dog…half-"

"Boot" Red finished for Snow. "Man, and a wolf"

"What kind of monster is this?" My charge asked. She touched my arm. "Jay?"

It took me a moment to answer. "Werewolf" My voice was hoarse. "I've heard stories of them before, extremely rare, but I never met anyone who encountered one."

"Red, aren't we close to the cottage?" I exchanged a brief glance with Snow, and then we all started to run.

The wooden building came into sight, and it also became evident exactly where the footprints were headed. I traced the path with my sword, right up to the shutters that opened into Red's bedroom. I turned. "Who's been at your window Red?" Horror was evident on her face.

Snow placed her hand on our new friend's shoulder "Is it Peter?" I tightened my jaw, realizing what we were going to have to do. Snow White must have seen the resignation in my face "Maybe he doesn't know, do werewolves have control?"

I sheathed my sword. "No, many aren't even aware that they turn."

"Can we save him?" Red asked

"I think we can save everyone" Snow said. She looked at me, and I could tell a plan was already being formed in her mind. "We can tell Peter, tie him up tonight"

"I want to be with him. So he's not alone" I smiled, nodding. Red really cared about Peter, taking the fact he was a werewolf in stride. She was a strong young woman.

"Jay will stay with you, just in case" Snow offered. My charge looked at me "Right?" I nodded. "You can give me your cloak, and I'll just pretend to be you so that your Granny doesn't worry"

"Do you really think this will work?"

"Of course"

* * *

I stoked our large fire. Peter's fur when he turned would keep him warm, but Red and I needed another source of heat. I heard the couple talking quietly behind me. I chose not to eavesdrop. I looked up, seeing the moon slowly rising above the trees. "Red, he's going to turn soon-" a growl cut me off, along with a man's shout of surprise.

I spun around, shocked to find Peter still chained to the tree, and a large black wolf the size of a small horse growling at him. "No-no Red!" Peter shouted. "Red it's me! No!" The wolf prepared to leap. "Red please!"

Instinct took over, and I drew my sword. I smacked the beast with the blunt of my blade. I could at least defend myself, Peter was helpless in the chains. The yellow eyes landed on me, and I sent a small prayer to whoever was listening.

The wolf dove at me, but I rolled to the right. I successfully got next to Peter. I couldn't turn my back to free him, but I would do my best to protect him. "Red stop! It's us!" Peter hadn't stopped shouting, but I knew that Red wouldn't be able to hear us, not with the creature now in control.

When the large wolf attacked again, I was slow to block. Several claws cut through my jerkin, tearing my chest down to my hip. I bit my tongue from the pain, but attempted to remain between her and Peter. The wolf batted me out of the way, seeming more focused on the trapped prey.

I heard a strangled cry as the wolf bit into his flesh. The soft white of the snow quickly became a shade of blood. I would not be able to save the young blacksmith now.

An arrow whizzed by me, landing in the wolf's shoulder. Even though the wound didn't appear to do much harm, she dropped to the ground. "Quickly! The cloak" Snow ran into my field of vision, spreading the red cloak over the black creature. I saw the shine of magic as the form shrank to human size.

"Where's Peter?" Red asked. I stepped between her and the body.

"He wasn't the wolf" Snow said quietly. I heard the shouts of a hunting party approaching.

"But- oh god. The wolf…it's me" Red was close to sobbing. I glanced back, torches were coming closer

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay" Snow tried.

"Mary, Jon, there's no time"

I lifted the crying girl off her feet. I looked at Snow. She nodded, knowing we had to leave. Both of us started running. Red was clinging to me, and I felt her crying against me. I ignored the pain in my side, and just ran.

* * *

**I know the ending is almost identical to the piece we saw when Jay remembered, hope you're all okay with that. I'm going to go over some when they realize he is going to become a wolf too. **

**Leave a review so I know what to do!**


	25. Aftermath

**Summer is here! Thank god! This means I should be able to do more writing finally, I've missed it. **

**Anyway, to our new chapter**

* * *

I estimated we must have gone about four kilometers when we found a cave to hide in. Red had yet to stop crying, but I had to set her down in order to light the fire. It took several tries with the flint to get it to light. I stiffly stood, and turned to check on the girls. Red was curled up in a ball, silently continuing to cry. "Jacques" I looked at Snow. "Your chest…" I looked down, now remembering the large scratches. I pulled at a piece of the leather, cringing slightly. "Take off your jerkin" She ordered.

"Snow-"

"Now" I sighed and did as my charge instructed. The jerkin dragged against the open wound, which was not a particularly pleasant feeling. Once the shirt was cleared as well, Snow went to the mouth of the cave, gathering a handful of snow. She came back, and knelt in front of me. I let her place the cold substance on the wound, serving a dual purpose. It would help to numb the pain as well as clean the wound. When Snow White went to the front of the cave again a small whisper called out

"I'm sorry"

I looked over at Red. She was staring at the claw marks, knowing she made them. "It's not your fault" I told her.

"Is Peter dead?" I didn't respond to the question, which answered it for me. "I killed him…oh gods…I killed Peter"

"No you didn't" I said strongly. "Red, what killed Peter wasn't you. It was a monster, not you. Do you think that you could have used your hand to make these claw marks? You did not kill Peter. It was not your fault." Red looked down, and all conversation was over for the time being.

Using what was left of my shirt, Snow and I created bandages to wrap around the claw marks. Once that was finished, we both sat there, watching Red fall into an unsteady sleep. "Jay" I didn't look at her. "Jacques, how does someone…become a werewolf?"

I didn't answer right away. I knew the stories well enough, the place where I was born had a werewolf a decade before I was born. "When a werewolf bites or scratches a victim, they will also become a werewolf. It can also be passed down through parents to their children, which is how I'm guessing Red became a wolf"

"You're going to turn."

I nodded. "Unless I kill myself before then"

"No-Jacques-you can't do that" Snow stood. "What happened to it not being Red's fault?"

I knew she wouldn't react well to this. "Snow, she has an enchanted cloak that she can wear to prevent her from turning. I don't have anything. If I turn, I'll hurt you" I met Snow's eyes. "I can't risk ever hurting you"

"We'll find a cure, a spell-something." Snow looked at me. "I can't lose you too Jay. Mother, Father… they're both gone. I just have you Jay"

"It's dark magic Snow" I didn't know how we could counteract the curse. "And I am fairly certain that only dark magic can counteract it"

"Then we'll find some"

"Are you ready to pay that price?" I snapped at her, standing quickly. "We can't afford it!"

"But I can't lose you. I'll be alone"

"You'll have Red"

"And how will she feel if I tell her that you killed yourself because of the curse? What's going to stop her from doing the same thing?" I knew that what Snow was saying was true, but I didn't want to admit it. "Jacques, I need you here."

I sighed, turning to the girl who now was almost the same age as me. "I'll find something." I promised. "And I'll pay the price for it, not you Snow" I kissed the top of her head. "I will not abandon you now"

* * *

**Not a lot happens in this chapter, but it's framing for the next. Who do we know that deals in dark magic? **

**Please leave me a review, so I know what you think. And I can't wait to get back into the grove of things!**


	26. Deal for a Ring

**Let's see what ideas Jacques has for finding a way to protect Snow White from the wolf. **

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

I stood in the center of a small clearing, looking at the stars. I had a week before the next full moon, and we still hadn't found a cure. We were running out of time. I glanced at the growing moon, feeling it's gaze on the back of my neck when I turn around.

"Looking for someone dearie?" I spun, drawing my sword in a smooth movement, ready to attack. I was greeted by the sight of a man slightly shorter than me. He wore tight leather breeches and booths, then a lighter shirt and vest. What made my skin crawl was his skin. It appeared partially scaled, and as I watched, I thought I could see it shifting slightly. His hair was unkempt, growing to his shoulders. The eyes watched me with interest. "Well dearie?" He asked. His voice was a bit higher than I expected, and I began to realize how he was similar to an imp. "Oh right, looking for a cure to the werewolf curse? Well, the Fairies can't help you with that."

"How do you know about that?" I demanded. Some part of me knew that though I was armed and he was not, I wouldn't be able to walk away if this came to a fight.

"You don't know who I am then? Well, you've never had reason for my services." He gave me an exaggerated bow. "Rumpelstiltskin, at your service Sir Jacques" I placed the name immediately.

"The Dark One"

"So you have heard of me." The smile he gave me made my skin crawl. "Then you know that you might as well put that sword down, you wouldn't want to poke an eye out" I hesitated, but what he said was true. I sheathed the sword, feeling even more exposed. "So, you need a cure for this tinsie winsie curse yes?"

"Can you help me?" I asked.

"Oh no dearie, there's no cure for the werewolf's curse. You're stuck with it for life."

"What about the cloak?" I asked, an idea striking me. "Red's cloak, it prevents her from turning, can you enchant something like that?"

"Oh my, you are a bright one" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to appear right next to me again, knocking on my head. "And here I thought you were all brawn no brain. Well dearie, I just might have a ring" the Dark One waved his hand, then opened it so I could see the silver ring resting in his palm. "Aha, I do indeed."

I forced my eyes away from the object. "What's your price?"

"What would I want from you?" He moved behind me. I didn't try to turn with him, knowing that if he wanted to kill me he could easily enough. "Your heart? For you to sacrifice your first child maybe?"

"That is something you are known for" I murmured.

"Yes, but I have a feeling you won't be busy very soon. No, no, that wouldn't work" I knew that Rumpelstiltskin already had planned what he wanted and that he was just toying with me. I waited for him to tell me what he wanted. "How about, you owe me a favor?" He was standing in my peripherial vision, but I didn't look at him.

"What kind of favor?"

"Oh something noble, brave, slay a dragon maybe? I am sure I'll think of something" He stood in front of me, offering the ring to me. "Don't worry dearie, you'll be perfectly willing to do whatever it is. I won't stray too far from your preferences in quests" He smiled wickedly. "Do we have a deal?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. "What's the catch? With the ring? What will it do to me?"

"Nothing, just prevent the wolf from coming loose during full moons. You're perfectly safe." I still didn't take the ring. "What, don't you trust me?"

I reached my hand out, and picked the silver ring up. I rolled it between my fingers, examining it carefully. It was silver with the picture of a wolf's head on it, other than that it was fairly plain. I set it on my right finger. It was a perfect fit. I looked up, only to find that the Dark One was gone, and once again I was alone in the clearing.

* * *

**Two short chapters in a row? What's wrong with me? I guess I need to get back in practice. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you want to see. I'll see if I can get on some longer chapters soon.**

**So, what do you think Rumpelstiltskin has in mind for his deal? Is he lying to Jacques? Leave a review with your thoughts.**


	27. First Moon and Dreams

**I know! I'm sorry it's late. **

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

I refastened the straps before handing the satchel to Snow. "You can just come with us" She said. "I'm sure the ring will work."

I sighed. "I don't know how much I trust Rumpelstiltskin, but not enough to believe that there isn't any risk to your safety." I looked through the trees. "There's a river just east of here, I will meet you there in the morning." I pulled Snow into a hug. "Think you can survive the night without me?"

She pushed me away and lightly punched my gut. "Of course I can. I have Red"

I spent a moment watching Red, who was burying the fire with dirt. She wasn't particularly excited for wolfstime either, but at least we knew that her cloak worked properly. I walked over to her, kneeling on the ground. "Will you be alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "I think so" She looked at the ripped shirt that I wore. Through it you could easily find the new scars on my chest. "I'm so sorry, Jon-Sir Jacques"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "It was not your fault. And besides, I'll find a new shirt" I gave her a hopeful smile, but I didn't get one in return. I released a small sigh. "It doesn't matter what the wolf did Red, you are our friend, and we will protect you." I stood, looking at Snow. "I have to go. I will meet you come morning"

She nodded, but there was still concern on her face. "You have to be careful too Jay. I can't lose you"

I smiled. "I will." I patted her shoulder as I walked out of the cave. Once out, I started to jog west towards the setting sun. I went fairly far. If the ring did not work, I didn't want the wolf chasing after Snow and Red.

The sun went down, and the hair on the back of my neck rose. I didn't have to turn around in order to know that the moon had come into view. I looked down at the ring on my hand, wondering if the Dark One had pulled a trick on me.

My heart started to beat more loudly, and I tightened my jaw, unsure what would happen next. There was a heat that rushed up my back, and I closed my eyes, sending a prayer for Snow. The heat cooled slowly, and I reopened my eyes. I found the darkness less penetrating, and I had a feeling that it wasn't completely due to the full moon. I glanced at my hands, so far the ring was working. The Dark One hadn't lied to me, about the ring's power at least.

I chose not to return to the cave. It was completely possible that the girls had moved somewhere else for the night, and I didn't want to go looking for them when they could easily mistake me for a guard. Instead I walked in the direction of the river, listening to the small trickle grow louder as I approached.

I was fairly close to the river when I heard someone shout, "Halt! Queen's Guard!" I stopped, turning towards the man who had spoken. However, I couldn't see anyone. "It's her!"

"Get her!"

"Red run!" I felt the blood drain from my face, and started sprinting towards the voices. My feet broke twigs and crackled leaves as I ran towards the light thwang of bows. I saw a man in black armor with his back to me. I drew quickly and ran him through. After kicking him off the sword, I saw a flash of white in the trees. It was pursued by red, then three black figures. I didn't hesitate.

I took the dagger from the dead guard's belt and threw it towards one of the three. I wasn't sure where it hit, but the man was down, and one of the other two turned back towards me. I saw moonlight reflect off of his blade.

The swords clashed easily, but I clearly had the upper hand. I was slightly taller than my opponent, and stronger. I created an opening, and then cut him down. I heard a woman scream, and I remembered my charge was still in danger.

It wasn't difficult to locate them. And my panic was apparently ill-founded. The knight was on the ground, with Snow White and Red standing over him, both armed with thick branches. "Well" I panted. "Apparently you didn't need my help after all"

Snow smiled at me. She dropped the branch and hugged me tightly. "Thank you for coming"

I wrapped my arms around her. "Nothing will stop me from protecting you Snow, remember?"

* * *

_Storybrooke_

_I kept my eyes open, unwilling to look away from the woman next to me. Her mouth was curve upwards in a small smile, and I felt one develop on my own face. I carefully raised my left hand, looking at the golden band around my finger. The smile got wider. A soft groan pulled my attention back to the beautiful creature next to me. I lowered my head, laying a soft kiss on the brunette's head. "I love you" Her voice was soft. _

_"I didn't mean to wake you" I replied. _

_"Mmm, I don't mind" Red moved closer to me. "This is incredible." _

_"What is?" _

_"What part isn't?" She countered, looking at my eyes. _

_"This part dear." We both looked up to see the Evil Queen standing in the doorway. Her hand whipped out, and it drew Red's heart from her chest. _

_"No!" I reached out to stop her, but magic threw me across the room. Fear and anger began to fill my body as I looked at the beating heart that Regina held. "Regina…please" I begged. But it didn't matter. The black glove slowly began to close around the heart, and I felt my own get destroyed as Red yelled in pain before falling from the bed. "No…" I looked at the blank eyes staring at me. "No…no…" _

_"This is the price of love dearie" Now next to Regina was Rumpelstiltskin. "The most powerful magic of all, comes with the worst price." _

_"No…" I grabbed my sword from the dresser. "NO!" _

I jerked upright, gasping. I looked to my right. Still peacefully sleeping was Ruby. Her chest rose and fell with every breath. "Just a dream" I murmured. "It was just a dream."

But it wasn't purely a dream, at least, not all of it. Up until Regina's arrival, everything that I had seen was a memory, something that really happened. I looked at my left hand. It was still covered partially by a cast. I stared at my fingers, spending several minutes just willing them to move, but it would work.

I slipped out from under the sheet, grabbing my shirt from the floor. I began to difficult process of pulling the shirt on one handed, once again having issues with my left arm. A hand appeared and helped me pull the cloth over my injury. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?"

I gave the young woman a small grin. "No, but I think I will be avoiding Granny this morning. She might get the wrong idea"

Ruby nodded. "Probably a good idea." She looked at the ground. "Mathew…thank you…about last night, at Underland"

"I understand Ruby"

"I should have told you"

"Only if you wanted to" I replied. "The only person you would remotely be obligated to tell would possibly be a boyfriend, but I don't know if you have one at the moment"

"I'd like to" I raised an eyebrow, pretty sure where this was going. "If you're willing to date a stripper"

"I suppose I might be interested." Ruby gave me a large smile.

However, my moment of victory didn't last long. "Ruby! Get up and get dressed! The Diner opens in thirty minutes, and god help me I will drag you downstairs if I have to!"

I tried not to show my amusement to Red's blush. "I should be going then."

"You'll come by the diner right?"

I nodded. "You can count on it." I started towards the window, but after a few steps, I turned back, taking Ruby's face in my hands and kissing her. It was brief, but I was grateful for even that small moment with her. Then I began to devise the best strategy for climbing down from the second story one handed.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait. I got my first job, and it's been exhausting. I also wasn't sure what I wanted to post next, but I decided to go with this split chapter. **

**Please leave a review with your thoughts, and tell me what you want to see happen. I will do my best to make sure requests are met. **

**Thank you for waiting!**


	28. 83

**Thank you Lobos506 for the review, I'm glad you're liking the story.**

* * *

_Storybrooke_

I pulled my car into the large driveway, next to the Cadillac. I stepped out of my own car and closed the door. I took my time, running my hand along the hood as I walked to the front door. The morning was off to a good start, and since I didn't have to work, I could relax a bit.

The door opened before I reached the porch. "So, how is Ruby?" Jefferson asked, leaning against the open door.

"Why do you think I was with Ruby?"

"The smile you are wearing for one." He said, gesturing to my expression. "And then there is the matter of you not ever picking Prince James up from his rendezvous with his Princess." I felt my smile falter. I had completely forgotten about David. "Don't worry, I'm sure having to fetch him was worth your night."

I entered the house with him. "Thank you Jefferson. I don't know what I'd do without you" I looked at the empty living room. "Where is he anyway?"

"Currently having breakfast with Ms. Blanchard." He told me. "I dropped him off about an hour ago. He will call should he need anything, I'm sure." I headed for the stairs. "Not staying long then?"

"I am going to take a quick shower and change clothes, then I think I'm going to the diner"

Jefferson smiled at me. "I am glad things are going well for you, Mathew."

I stopped, meeting my friend's eyes. "We're going to break this curse, and you'll have your Grace back."

"I have full faith in you." He informed me. "It's simply convincing the savior that I am concerned about."

I sighed, leaning against the wall. "We will be able to find a way to convince her." I ran a hand through my hair. "I have to admit that I don't know what to do at the moment, but I'm sure that inspiration will strike. Maybe, James can make Mary Margret fall for him completely and she will remember. Something made it so I remembered, maybe we can find a way to make more as well."

"You think you can just start breaking the curse, one person at a time?"

"It's a place to start Jeff." After a moment my friend nodded, and I went to finish getting ready, my mood now slightly soured.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Red and I lead the way through the forest, Snow a yard or so behind. "Wolfstime is finally over" I said, trying to start a conversation. I didn't get a response. Now that I felt that Snow was safe from me ripping her apart during a full moon, I decided to make it my mission to make the other girl smile again. We had traveled together for a month, and since our departure she was silent and withdrawn, a stark contrast from the girl that had invited two strangers into her home. "I must admit, that your cloak is horrid camouflage." Red suddenly turned nighty degrees and started walking away. I blinked, suddenly extremely confused.

"Red, where are you going?" Snow called.

I turned to follow her. "I'm sorry, I meant it as a foolish joke, please forgive-" The young woman stopped moving and looked at me. "I meant no offence."

"I didn't find it offensive, Sir Jacques. You simply pointed out the obvious fact that I am dangerous to have near Princess Snow White."

"I did not mean it like that, my lady"

"I'm not a lady." She huffed a little. "I am going so that you don't have to deal with me or my curse." Red started to storm off.

"It's my curse too" I called. "It may not have been true when we met, but now, now we have this, spell, curse, hanging over both of our heads. We are in the same boat now."

"You didn't kill someone, did you?" Red's anger and frustration started to come out. "Have you killed, countless men?"

"83" Red looked at me blankly. "I have taken the lives of 83 men. I have also caused the deaths of two children." I heard a gasp from behind me, and I tried to focus on Red. "I caused two of my best friends to follow me into a river, and they didn't survive. They drowned, and I just stood there, thinking it was all just some game." I looked at her green eyes. "You are not the only person that carries guilt Red."

She looked away from me. "You didn't know they were drowning"

"And you didn't know that a wolf had taken over your body to kill people." I countered. "Does that honestly justify you blaming yourself?" There was hesitation, but she took a step forward, then slowly walked towards us. I smiled slightly. "Good, now, which way were we headed?"

* * *

_Storybrooke_

The bell ringed above my head, and I saw a familiar face look up from the table she was wiping down. "Hi Matt!" Ruby called, a smile on her face. The smile was infectious, so I returned it. "I'll go ahead and get your usual breakfast?"

"Please and thank you" She headed for the kitchen, and I looked for the best place to sit down. I spotted Emma, and she seemed troubled. I felt a frown pass over my face as I went to sit down across from her. "You look troubled." I said.

"May I help you?" Emma's voice was tired, and clearly something had ticked her off.

"Not sure." I replied. "Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Why do you want to know?" The savior took a drink from her hot chocolate.

I sighed, trying to think of a good response from Mathew's vocabulary. "Well, I happen to be good friends with Mary Margret, your roommate. And If something is bothering her she has faith in me to be there if she needs to talk it, and she knows I won't go and talk to anyone about it. And I have done the same for Ruby, and occasionally Ashley though not as often. So, please, speak" I watched her expectantly.

"Mary Margret met with David last night. But I'm assuming you already knew that."

I nodded. "Dropped him off myself. But I would expect you to be happy for them rather than bothered by that."

"Not many people in the town will feel like that when news gets around."

"You're still not answering my question Emma"

"How well do you know Graham?"

I cocked my head, curious what she was thinking. "Fairly well, we play darts quite a bit, which commonly involves drinking and talking. Why?"

"What do you know about his relationships?"

"He's not dating" I informed her. Emma made a small sound that sounded like she wasn't convinced. I frowned. "What are you getting at?"

"It doesn't matter" Emma put down enough money to pay for her breakfast and a tip before standing up and leaving me there, completely puzzled.

Ruby walked over as she left. "What could a nice guy like you say that would send Emma packing?" She asked, setting a plate of pancakes down.

I shrugged, not taking my eyes from the door. "Not sure, and I'm not sure that it's me she's angry with."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Do tell"

I shook my head. "No…if I want her to feel comfortable talking to me, I don't want to share information that might not even be true. Sorry Rubes" She shrugged, clearly not offended by my choice. "Thank you for breakfast"

"It's not like I work here or anything" I snorted at her joke, a smile playing on my lips as I took a drink of the coffee.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Snow had gone to sleep almost immediately, so only Red and I were awake next to the dim fire. "I heard the stories, about Snow White supposedly killing her father, but that isn't true, is it?"

I shook my head. "No, the Queen took care of that, and planting the rumors." I poked the fire with a stick.

"What happened? When she accused Snow?"

"Regina never outright accused Snow White of anything. She was there providing support for Snow after the King's death." I shook my head, still peeved with myself for not realizing her plan sooner. "Snow wished to visit the Summer Palace, so Regina took her chance to kill her. She assigned a huntsman to act as Snow's guard, then to kill her in the forest"

"But you stopped him"

"No, Regina knew I would never turn against Snow, not willingly." I ran a hand through my hair. "There is a spell that can be used to control a person. It's very dark magic, something most magicians would never try, let alone be able to preform successfully. It permits the caster to reach into someone's chest" I used my hand to show the action "And then rip their beating heart out. The body is completely undamaged, and if the victim is unconscious, they wouldn't even be aware of the heart being removed." Red was watching me carefully. "With it, the sorcerer would be able to order the person to do anything they wished, or they could kill the victim by crushing their heart."

"The Evil Queen took your heart?"

"She tried" I corrected. "Regina couldn't take my heart, due to something in the spell that makes me a Blade to Snow White. I cannot physically age or harm Snow White in anyway, and somehow it protected me from Regina's magic."

"I have a feeling she didn't take that well"

"Regina was furious, and I am glad I never discovered what plans she had for me."

"How did you escape?" Red asked with interest.

"Two of the guards were friends of mine. They weren't Snow White's blades, so they aged normally, but they were there as she grew up. I don't think I would have been able to manage the little beast that was baby Snow White without them." I smiled fondly at the memories. "The two managed to break me loose, and I set out after Snow."

"What happened to them?"

I looked at my hands. "I don't know. I told them to run, but I never discovered if they made it." A soft hand moved to rest over mine, and I rotated mine to hold Red's. I looked up, meeting the green eyes. Silently Red moved, scooting close enough to lie her head on my shoulder.

* * *

**Was that a better length for a chapter? I did a bit of bouncing back and forth, but I thought it was okay. **

**Leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	29. Last Dart Match

**Twenty Nine chapters, and I'm only in the seventh episode. Interesting…**

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

An arrow smacked into the tree by my head as I darted after Snow White and Red. Red glanced back and saw the arrow. "Wouldn't you expect them to get tired of hunting you after three months?" She asked.

"Four" Snow corrected. "We were running for at least a month before we met you" I was now running next to her, so she turned her head briefly to look at me. "So, how many do you think there are?"

I looked over my shoulder, only seeing one dark figure. "Not sure, at least two, but it's most likely a patrol, meaning closer to five knights are chasing us."

"I see. Should we fight?" Another arrow landed nearby. "You know, forget I asked."

I nodded. "Not an issue, your majesty." Snow tripped on a root, and started rolling down a small hill. I slid down after her, worried about the men chasing us. I hadn't gotten a good look at their numbers, so I was completely in the dark, not something that I appreciated.

"You can't run from the Queen, Snow White!" I saw two guards approaching the women. Red grabbed a low hanging tree branch and kicked out, catching the first guard in the chest. He was knocked back into his partner, and I drew my sword as I reached the end of my descent. I caught the blade of the first guard on mine, twisting my wrist so his was knocked clear of his hand, allowing me to run him through.

I yanked my sword clear as I dodged backwards, given no respite from the fight. I was on even footing when it came to the second guard, and soon we had ourselves stuck in a small stalemate, with neither willing to pull their blade loose for fear of the other's attack. "You betrayed the Queen, Sir Jacques." The guard growled.

I gritted my teeth. "I have done my duty, can you say the same?" I challenged. "The real traitor to the crown is you" He growled, yanking away. He was ruled by anger when he began to slash at me, and that was what finally gave me the upper hand, allowing me to cut him down.

I stepped away from the body, turning towards the girls. I realized that there was an unconscious knight at their feet, and I smiled. Snow White returned it, and I got a very brief one from Red. We heard more feet pounding towards us, and quickly ran to take cover. As we tried to find a spot, Snow saw a wanted poster with her name on it. My charge angrily ripped it down and caught up with Red and me in a shallow cave.

At least three guards passed our hiding spot before the footsteps faded. Red looked at us. "It's okay, they're gone" She said. I listened for a moment, using the somewhat advanced hearing that the wolf provided, then nodded in agreement.

Snow released a sigh of relief before looking at the poster. "She's never going to stop, is she?" When she met my eyes I looked away, not having a good answer.

There was a small gasp from the other woman. "My hood, it's torn" Red grabbed Snow's arm. "You have to go, you have to get away from me"

"We're not leaving you!" Snow objected.

"There's a full moon tonight, wolfstime." Red said frantically. "This hood is the only thing keeping me from turning"

"It's just a tear" I said. "It'll still work"

"What if it doesn't?" Green eyes locked onto mine. "You saw what I did to Peter. This thing, the wolf, I can't control it. I'll hurt you, and Snow" I felt my jaw tightened. Red knew that I would do anything to protect my charge, and she was willing to use it. She looked at Snow "Find shelter, I'll go farther into the woods and find some place to hide. For your own sake we have to split up"

I looked at Snow, and after a moment she nodded. "Alright-but just for tonight. We'll meet up in the morning by the stream. Then we'll find a safe place for the three of us."

"Maybe a nice cabin in the woods" I suggested, attempting to make a joke of it.

"Why are you doing this?" Red asked.

"Doing what?" Both Snow and I were somewhat confused by the question.

"Being so kind to me, you both saw what I did as a wolf, it's what I am"

Snow White shook her head. "I know that's not who you really are."

I placed a hand on Red's shoulder. "I've told you before, we're in this together now." Without losing more time, Red ran into the woods. The red cloak disappeared before too long, and a hand touched my elbow.

"Follow her, please?" Snow asked. "I know the woods well enough now to hide." I hesitated. "Please Jacques, I'll be fine"

Slowly I nodded, then I started to navigate the roots in pursuit of our friend. Red was fast, easily dodging stray branches and brush, but I didn't need to keep her in sight to track her, which helped.

When I caught up with her, I realized she had fallen asleep under a tree with large thick branches. I drew my sword, stabbing it into the dirt nearby, and I sat down slowly next to Red. I leaned my head against the tree, preparing for a long night awake.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

I shook my head as Graham landed another dart in the center of the board. "Seriously, you should take up hunting." I said, smiling at my friend. "You're aim is amazing"

"It won't hold up" Sidney informed me from his booth. "I bet you 20 that you can't do it again, Sheriff."

Graham took a drink from his whiskey, then threw the red tail dart into the deer again. The newspaper's editor groaned as I laughed. "Next round's on him Ruby" Graham told our waitress. He then looked at me. "Another game?"

"You mean you want to know if I want to watch you whoop me again" I translated. Graham shrugged, and I went ahead and pulled the blue darts out, preparing for my shot. "I still don't understand why I bother" I muttered. My first dart was in the outer most ring.

"Neither do I" Ruby called from behind the counter. I rolled my eyes, my second dart moving slightly closer to the center. "You'd think that you'd eventually be able to hit your target at least once Matt."

I tossed another dart. "Well, maybe you should try Ruby, then criticize my aim"

"Alright then." I handed my last dart to Ruby. I watched her take aim, then quickly toss the projectile into the inner ring, almost hitting the deer. Ruby smirked at me, walking away, and I just sighed in defeat. The back door opened and Emma walked in. "Emma, what can I get you?"

"Nothing" Emma quickly walked across the diner. I realized she was avoiding Graham's gaze, but I was distracted by a lovely waitress who was showing more skin than was appropriate back home. I turned towards the door when I saw Graham launch a dart in that direction. It barely missed Emma's ear, and slammed into the wooden from. "What the hell?" The whole diner was dead silent. I wasn't sure if anyone was breathing. "You could've hit me!"

"I never miss." Graham started walking towards her. "You've been avoiding me." Sidney raised a hand with a twenty in it, but Graham didn't acknowledge it. "Ever since last night, when you saw me."

"Leaving the mayor?" Emma added to his sentence. "And yes that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you Graham, I just have no interest in having this conversation." I frowned, slowly putting pieces together. "It's your life-I really don't care" Emma went through the door, and Graham followed. I frowned, crossing my arms.

"Do you want a drink Matt?" Ruby offered.

I shook my head. "No. I think I should be heading home for the night." I grabbed my jacket off the back of a bar stool. "See you tomorrow Rubes."

"Bye"

I pulled the jacket on as the small bell dinged to announce my exit. I got my right arm in alright, but my left hand got stuck. I began jerking at the fabric, trying to simply force it over my arm. It was not one of my brightest ideas. I managed to set a ringing pain up my arm. "God da-"

"Do you need help, Mathew?" I looked up, realizing that Dr. Archie Hopper was standing there with Pongo.

I reluctantly nodded. "I always have issues with my arm" I told him. The psychologist nodded understanding. He looped Pongo's leash around his hand and then helped me straighten out the mess that was my left arm. I sighed, looking at the limp limb once our project was complete. "Thank you Dr. Hopper."

"Just Archie please. Would you like to walk with me and Pongo? Or are you in a hurry?"

I shrugged. "I could probably spare a few minutes." Archie smiled at me, and we started to walk down the street.

"I heard from Dr. Whale. He told me he had suggested that you talk to me about your arm." I rolled my eyes. I should have known that Archie had something he wanted to talk about. I may not know his counterpart here in Storybrooke very well, but I was very familiar with Jiminy back in our world. Most of his conversations had some alterative motive, commonly dealing with making a person better. "I am guessing you were never planning on contacting me." Archie continued when I didn't respond.

I exhaled. "No." I ran a hand through my hair. "It's not that I doubt you, I know that you've helped a lot of Storybrooke. It's just…" I was unable to finish the sentence.

"You don't think that you need my help."

"Apparently I do" I said, giving him a wry smile. "At least if I want to pull on a jacket."

"It's understandable if you don't want to talk to anyone about what's happened, Mathew. But it would probably be good for you. Your life will never be quite the same, and having someone to help you adjust would be helpful."

"I have my roommate" I pointed out. "And Ruby's been there."

"And David Nolan." We both stopped walking. "I know that you must have some kind of plan, and that you think you don't need help…but if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me, night or day."

I nodded. "Thank you for the offer Archie. I will keep it in mind. Good night Archie."

"Good night Mathew." I watched the man and dog walk off, having the strange picture of a cricket holding onto Pongo's leash. With a silent laugh, I turned and headed towards my car.

* * *

**I know, not a particularly interesting chapter. I'm using it to set up for the next bit. I think it's pretty clear which episodes I'm currently in. :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, what you want to see, and pretty much anything else. **


	30. Meeting Wolves

**Thirty Chapters, I feel kinda impressive now. Moving on to the chapter.**

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

I watched the sun rise silently. It wasn't a long wait for the red bundle beside me began to shift. I stood, stretching my back as Red opened her eyes and looked at me. "Jacques?" She said groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"Snow did not want you out on your own." I offered her my hand, and she took it. "She will still meet us by the river." I pulled Red to her feet.

"We should probably get going then." Red released my hand, pausing for a second. I knew that she was listening for the sound of the river. I pointed towards the faint trickle of water. She nodded, setting off in that direction. I gripped the hilt of my still planted sword, pulling it from the dirt in order to replace it in my sheath before following her.

The walk was completely silent, partially due to the early hour, but I had a feeling that Red was somewhat uncomfortable with my presence during the night. I did not attempt to force a conversation either, for the guilt of abandoning Snow White, even if it was by her orders, was finally starting to set in some.

The river bank was covered in small white pebbles, worn smooth by higher waters. Red took off her cloak, dropping it in a bundle on the pebbles. She went to the water's edge, washing her hands clear of some of the dirt that had gathered during the night. I also knelt by the cool stream, cupping my hands and spilling the water onto my face. "Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked me.

I shook my head, pouring more of the water on my face. "I didn't want any of the Queen's men sneaking up on us."

I heard running from beside me. "Hey!" I looked up and realized a man was running towards the trees, with Red's cloak in tow. I spun, almost losing my footing as the stone shifted under my feet. That didn't slow me down for long. I sprinted after Red and the mystery man, determined not to lose the cloak. We lost sight of him, and Red slowly turned in a circle, desperation evident in her eyes.

"Looking for this?" The man now had a lit torch, and he was dangling the cloak over the flame.

"No! Don't!" Red begged. "I need that!"

"This old thing? What could you possibly need this for?"

"Drop it" I ordered, drawing my sword.

"Unless…it protect you from something."

Red shifted nervously beside me. "What are you talking about?"

"You think I don't know a wolf when I see one?"

Red lunged forward at the advanced speed provided by the wolf. She knocked the man to the ground, pinning him. I followed, kicking the torch clear of his hand and the hood. "How do you know what we are?!" Red demanded.

The man gripped her shoulder, spinning their bodies so they swapped postions. I jetted my leg out, knocking him to the side. I placed my sword against his neck, drawing a small amount of blood. "You had better answer the question." I growled.

"I know how to recognize a child of the moon" he replied. His eyes flashed golden. Red slowly stood, surprise evident in her eyes as well.

"You're one too?" I asked. He looked at the sword at his neck, and I slowly pulled it away from him.

"Name's Quinn." Quinn stood, touching the cut on his neck lightly to inspect the blood. He looked back at us. "I picked up on your scents last night. You never had anyone talk to you about this did you? Teach you about what you are?"

"My parents were killed by hunters when I was a baby" Red said. "I was raised by my Granny."

"But she kept the truth from you. Made you wear that" She went to retrieve her cloak from the dirt, and Quinn looked at me. "And what is your story?"

I glanced at Red, who was deliberately looking away from me. "I was with a wolf when they turned." I replied.

"And you survived the attack. Did you kill the wolf with that blade?"

"No"

"You're both still blacking out right? Still losing control when you turn?"

"I've never turned" I informed Quinn. He raised an eyebrow. I showed him my ring. "I found it before my first wolfstime."

He nodded, before looking at Red. "You've turned, you're clearly afraid of the wolf. Probably even hurt someone." Red glanced at me, but quickly looked away. "I know how you feel. I've been there. It doesn't have to be this way."

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"What if I told you there was a way to control it, so you never have to be afraid of what you might do again?"

"Is that possible?"

"Follow me." Quinn started walking. Red went to follow but I grabbed her arm.

"Red, we should think about this"

"He's a wolf Jay, like us"

"I know" I looked at him, knowing he was hearing all of our conversation. "But do you think we can trust him?"

"He says that he can help me with my shifts, isn't that worth taking the risk?" Red's green eyes were desperate for the chance to never risk another person's life, and I had to admit, the idea of not relying on a ring provided by the Dark One intrigued me. But it still made me nervous.

I sighed, sheathing my sword. "Alright, let's go"

* * *

_Storybrooke_

I walked into the living room to find a large map covering the coffee table and both of my roommates staring at it intensely. I frowned, taking off my jacket slowly. "Did I miss something?" I asked. Both of the young men looked up at my voice. "What exactly are you two do?"

"We are planning our next move" Jefferson told me. "And we happen to be trapped in a disagreement. I think need to determine who the vital assets in returning everyone's memories are."

"I believe that our best bet would be to focused on making Emma believe" David informed me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair before sitting down. "Because once she believes, then everyone will remember."

"So, what's with the map then?"

"Jefferson was pointing out strategic spots through out the town if it comes to a fight."

"Wait, you're making a battle plan?"

"It's seems like a logical next step."

"David, this isn't the Enchanted Forest. Things are going to be different here" I pointed out

"Once everyone remembers-"

"I still doubt we will be thrown into an all-out war." I said. "It's a town. If they end up like me, then they'll have two different personalities inside their heads. I'm not just Sir Jacques, I'm also Mathew Woods now. I have all of his memories and views still in here." I paused, trying to decide how to phrase my next sentence. "I guess what I'm saying, is that they may want to get Regina back for everything she's done, but I'm guessing that it will involve a trial, with a judge, jury and lawyers."

"Who would defend Regina?" Jefferson asked. "Well, I suppose Albert Spencer might." David frowned, not knowing who Jefferson was talking about. "The District Attorney, who happens to have been King George."

"We will cross that bridge later" I said, quickly cutting off David before he could respond. "I'm just trying to enforce the fact that the rules are different here."

David placed his hands over his face. "I guess I don't know too much about this world" He said. "Not as much as I should, anyway." He looked at me, his hands slipping away. "How am I supposed to lead a town when I don't understand its politics?"

"I doubt that you'll be doing it alone James. Snow will be with you every step of the way, and so will I." I put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll be able to do this." Slowly the Prince nodded, and I smiled a bit. "Good. Now, you are supposed to have dinner with Mary Margret tomorrow, and we're going to go out to find you a car, so go and get some rest."

"Thanks Jacques"

"It's my job." I patted his shoulder, and then stood. I looked pointedly at Jefferson. "And you had better go find something to do that will let the two of us sleep. Make hats, or tea, or whatever it is you do at this hour."

Jefferson smirked. "Of course." David followed me up the stairs, and we headed to our respective rooms for the night.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

The three of us walked in silence for a few hours, but Quinn had decided he wanted to hold a conversation. "So, you both know who I am, but I don't have your names. Care to share?"

"I'm Red" My friend told the practical stranger without any hesitation. "This is Sir Jacques"

Quinn raised an eyebrow at me. "Sir? You're a knight then?"

"Does that make a difference to you?" I asked evenly.

"Not at all. It does make me wonder, were you tasked with killing the wolf when Red turned you?" Both of us froze. I had made a deliberate point of not saying Red had turned me. "It is fairly obvious. You watch her like a hawk, ready to attack if I did anything to her, something common beaten mates"

"I'm not her mate" I said quietly. Red looked at the ground. I knew she was thinking about Peter. I turned back towards Quinn. "Perhaps it's best if we continue without the questions."

He watched us both for a moment, a smile playing on his lips. "Well, I suppose we can, since we are here." Quinn walked over to a pile of boulders covered in moss. He kicked away some dirt to reveal a wooden door in the ground with rusted hinges.

Red hesitated. "Is this some kind of trick?" Quinn didn't answer, just entering the small opening. She looked at me, and I slowly drew my sword. Red allowed me to enter first, so that if it was a trap, we'd be able to fight back.

The stone and dirt passage was dark, but we were quickly approaching a torch. The torch was placed in a turn, which lead to a fairly large room. In the center was a large camp fire surrounded by stones to keep it from lighting the blankets on the floor on fire. More quilts hung between stone columns, limiting my line of sight somewhat. As we moved farther into the room, I saw that the roof was not solid, providing natural light during the day. A few stools and chests were set around the fire, and some lanterns and lamps hung from the walls. In the far wall there was a stone fire place, with ornate iron railing in front of it. There was a pile of pillows and sheets in one area, making some kind of large shared bed.

"Used to be the grand hall of a castle" Quinn informed us. "Until it sunk underground. Now, it's all ours" he started to walk us around the parimiter of the room, and I spotted several men and women dressed in simple clothing moving about doing various chores.

"Are they…?"

"Yes, we are all the same. Come, Anita is expecting you."

"Who's Anita?"

"I am" A voice called. We looked to see a woman entering from a small opening in some curtains. Her eyes glowed briefly as she came into the light, giving her an eerie look. Her hair was messy, tossed back away from her face. A soft small appeared on her face as she laid eyes on Red, and I could shake the feeling that I had seen her somewhere before. "Well done Quinn, you finally found her." Anita took Red's hand in her own to look her over. "You've grown some much"

"Do I know you?" Red asked.

"I'm your mother" I looked at Red, whose face was filled with confusion with a dark undertone. But that was also when I realized why Anita looked familiar, it was because of Red. Looking at them both, the relationship seemed a bit more obvious now. "You are so beautiful."

"I thought that your Granny said she was killed by wolves" I murmured quietly to Red. Anita's eyes turned to me, and I felt slightly uncomfortable in her gaze.

"Granny lied to me…that story about her being killed by hunters"

Anita returned her attention to her daughter "She's been lying to you ever since she stole you away from me, when you were just a baby" Anita gestured for the two of us to sit down on some of the flat wooden chests.

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she didn't want you to find out the truth about who you really are." She poured water from a gold pitcher into two glasses. "She believed the wolf is something to be ashamed of," Anita sat beside her daughter. "I see things differently." Anita looked over the 'pack'. "Humans want us to believe we're the monsters. The moment you believe them, that's when you become one." Red looked at me, then trailed her eyes towards the opening in my shirt where the top of my new scars were visable. Anita noticed. "You turned him, didn't you?" Red nodded. Anita looked at me. "What is your name?"

Quinn answered for me. "He's a knight, Sir Jacques."

"A knight? And how did you come to meet my daughter?"

"He was trying to help me. We thought Peter-" Red stopped, not sure if she could continue. Anita reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We thought that Peter might have been the wolf…so we chained him up, and the two of us were going to stay with him for the night."

"But Peter wasn't a wolf." Anita finished the story. It was fairly evident how our situation ended. "You're not the first to learn the truth about yourself through tragedy. So many of us spent much of our life suppressing the wolf. They had no idea how to control it. They just needed help, help embracing their true nature. The only way you will ever control the wolf, is by accepting it as part of you."

"And you can teach us to do that?" Red asked.

"Indeed I can"

"How?" Some eagerness leaked into her voice.

"You can start, by getting rid of that" Anita pointed at the Red hood. There was a moment of hesitation, but Red released the clasp and allowed the silk to drop to the ground. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the woman who she thought would be lost to her forever. "Now, we have only a couple hours before sunset, and you should both be prepared by then."

* * *

**That was a long chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what's going on inside that head of yours. Do you have anything you really want to see happen during Jacques' first run as a wolf? What about when Red and Jay realize that they can talk to each other? **


	31. Flowers and Transformations

**Thank you Lobos for the review. **

* * *

_Storybrooke_

I was stopped at a red light when David spotted a flower place on Main. "Matt, there's a flower shop."

I felt a smile crossing my face as replied. "Indeed there is David."

He ignored my teasing. "You work with Sn- Mary Margret, right?" I nodded. "Could you make a delivery?"

I mock pondered it for a moment. "I could drop you off at the dealership and run them over this morning before she leaves for work."

David smiled brightly at me. "Can you see if they have snowdrops? Since Snow-she was named after them right?"

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can do that."

"Thank you"

I pulled into the parking lot in front of the car dealership. "Alright, you can look at any of the cars, they're older, so none of them will be particularly expensive."

"Okay." David stepped out and closed the door.

"Look for automatic" I called before swapping into reverse, allowing myself to head back towards the flower shop in search of a bouquet for Mary, and I had a feeling that I'd be keeping an eye out for something for Ruby as well.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

I twisted my ring on my finger, watching as the 'pack' made quiet conversation outside the hidden entrance. "It's almost time," Anita called.

I glanced over my shoulder at the setting sun. sure enough, there were only a few rays of sunlight left. "Jay" I looked at Red. "You need to take off your ring." I looked down, not quite ready to let go of security. "Jacques, what's wrong?"

I licked my lips, glancing again at the empty spot on the horizon where the sun used to be. "I can't do this Red."

"Why not?"

"I just- I can't turn into a wolf Red. I won't be able to control it."

"Yes you will. Just don't think about it, accept it. That's what my mother said."

"I can't Red. I can't accept the fact that I'm going to turn into a-a-"

"A monster?" Red asked. I didn't correct her, and her face slowly fell. "Jay…Jacques… I thought that you… I thought you didn't believe that."

"Red-it's not you… It's just… I can't help but feel…" I couldn't find the right word again, and I knew that I had already hurt Red. "I just…"

"You just what Jacques? Don't want to admit to yourself that you turn into some horrible creature?" Red took a step back. "That's what you really think"

"Red-" I heard a crash behind me and turned in time to see two of the members turn into wolves. I heard another growl, and I slowly turned back to find a large black wolf, glaring at me with golden eyes.

My instinct was to step away from her, but I refused to. I didn't want to hurt Red more than I already had. Instead, I watched the eyes slowly change from gold, to a light hazel, almost green. The wolf, Red, watched me. I gripped my ring, and yanked it off my finger. And I could have sworn that I saw a smile on her face.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

I briskly knocked on the wooden door, waiting as I heard movement inside. I shifted my hold on the box of hot chocolate mix and small bouquet of snowdrops. The door opened to Mary Margret. "Hi Mathew"

I smiled. "Delivery for one lucky girl" I said, holding up the treasures. "From an obvious source."

She put a hand over her mouth. "These are from David?"

"The one and only"

Snow smiled. "Please come in." I did. "So, was the hot chocolate mix your idea or David's?"

"It was mine" I admitted. "But he demanded that I got you snowdrops."

Mary took the flowers and went to track down a vase as I placed the hot chocolate mix in the cupboard. "Do you have any idea why?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he wanted something special, I'm not really sure" I lied. I turned back and saw that Mary Margret had placed them on the counter. "I'm not going to make it in today, I left David alone at the car dealership, and after that I'm going to help him find a job."

"That's so sweet of you Matt." Mary said. "And I completely understand."

"I'm still planning on trying to make it after school if the search goes well."

"Thank you. I have to go finish getting ready, help yourself to some pop in the fridge."

"You know me very well Mares" I said, tracking down the Diet Coke quickly. I popped open the can and took a drink.

"Really?" I heard an annoyed voice behind me. I turned, finding Emma glaring at the flowers. "I bet Graham told you to bring these"

I was in a bit of shocked silence as she yanked them from the vase and tossed them in the trash.

"Oh! Hey wait, what are you doing?" Snow asked as she came in.

"If Graham thinks flowers will work on me-"

"No, those…were mine"

"Oh…" Emma looked at me. "From David?" I nodded. "But you were still the delivery boy."

I placed a hand over my heart, giving her a pained face. "That wounds me. Can't I come and visit with my friends?"

"Friends?" Emma sounded unconvinced. I realized what I had said.

"Well, you're Mary Margret's roommate, and friends with Ruby…I thought we were at least friendly?"

"It's alright Matt. That's just because Emma's-" Mary cut herself off.

Her roommate turned to her. "Because I'm what?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me, what do I do?"

I shifted my footing. "I think I should go and find David…"

"Stay." I froze at Emma's order. "I want to know what she has to say."

"You're just protecting yourself." Mary said after a moment. "With that wall you put up."

"Look, just because I don't get emotional over men"

"The floral abuse tells a different story" I muttered, taking the snowdrops out of the garbage.

"What story is that?" I started to realize that Emma's gaze made me more than a little uncomfortable. "Well?"

"Um…" I looked at Snow for support. "The one that's obvious to everyone except, apparently, you-that you have feelings for Graham."

"Come on"

"There's that wall" Mary pointed out.

"That's not a wall"

"Really?" We both looked at Emma, wondering if she would continue trying to defend herself.

"There's nothing wrong with being cautious"

"That's true" I said, agreeing hesitantly. "But the wall won't just keep out pain, it can also keep out people that care about you." Again Emma's eyes leveled on me. "I should be going. I'll see you later Mary Margret."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

My body jerked and I landed on all fours. If you blinked, you'd miss the transformation. The my body was effortlessly pulled into a different form. I shook my head for a moment, trying to process what was happening.

_A wolf is in my head. _I thought to myself. _A wolf is in my head._

I smacked my head into the ground, not completely in control of my actions. There was a low whimper. I jerked my head up, looking at green eyes from the black wolf in front of me. I growled, feeling uncomfortable with the female's presence-

_No…_ I thought to myself. _That's Red…it's Red._ Another whimper rose from her throat, and this time I managed not to growl. I took a step forward hesitantly. The black wolf started towards me, but another one growled from the pack. I turned my head, processing more of the scene. The entire pack had circle around the two of us, watching, waiting to see if we would be able to accept the wolf or not.

Again Red whimpered, and a small bark answered from the pack. I knew that they were trying to warn her that I wasn't safe- the wolf was taking over-

Black fur filled my vision when the wolf darted forward, smacking my head with her own. _What was that for? _ I demanded mentally. Red jerked back in surprise.

_Jay?_ A faint voice entered my mind. I knew her voice well by now.

_Red?_ I answered. We both cocked our heads to the side, neither understanding what the silent communication meant.

But the moment was interrupted, for a howl began from two male members of the pack. It spread like a wave over the rest, until an unearthly chorus filled my newly sensitive ears. My wolf urged me to, so I joined in, hearing a soft song coming from the female in front of me.

* * *

**Next chapter we'll get a little bit more of the first night, and don't think that Jay's troubles with the wolf are over yet. **

**Leave a review so I know what you are all thinking! What do you want to see in future chapters?**


	32. The Sheriff

**So sorry that I haven't updated for quite a while. My computer's hard drive crashed so I lost what I had written for this chapter. So, sorry about that again, anyway, here is a longer chapter to make up for the wait.**

* * *

_Storybrooke_

I headed into class late. It was recess by the time I left David with his 'new' truck. Mary Margret smiled at me when I came in. "Hi Matt, how did car shopping go?"

"It went very well." I told her. I saw that there were a pile of papers waiting to be graded on her desk. "How were the kids this morning?"

"Surprisingly well behaved." The teacher told me as I slipped into her chair and started searching for a red pen. "Though Henry did ask where you were."

I felt a smile cross my face. "I wonder if he remembers that I'm only a volunteer sometimes." I found the pen in a lower drawer. I quickly uncapped it and got started on the papers. "Are you looking forward to tonight?" I asked, giving my friend a small smile. Her pale cheeks turned crimson at the comment. "Do you know where David is taking you?"

Snow shook her head. "Do you?" I nodded, checking off one of the kid's spelling test. "Where is he taking me?" I gave my friend a large smile, then sealed my lips with a zipper. "Really? You can't give me the smallest of hints?" I shook my head. "Please?"

I laughed. "You sound like Ruby now" I noted.

Mary rolled her eyes at me. "And here I thought you were my friend." She said in mock disappointment.

"I am your friend, that's why I'm not telling you." I continued grading. The door opened, so I glanced up to see why one of the students would be back early. "Hey Graham" I was caught off guard by the Sheriff's expression however. "What's wrong?"

Graham didn't respond to my question, instead turning to Mary. "Mary Margret, can I talk to you?"

"Graham, what's the matter?" Mary walked up to him, concern evident on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I think we, uh…I think we know each other" Graham stumbled over his words a little.

"Of course we do"

"Not from here, not from…Storybrooke" I set my pen down. Where was Graham going with this?

"From where then?" Mary asked slowly.

"Another life?" My jaw tightened, and I hoped this conversation meant what I thought it did. Graham was remembering. "Mary Margret, how long have we known each other?"

Mary opened her mouth, but then frowned. "I don't know…a while"

"Do you remember when we met?" Graham tried.

"Um…" Again Mary Margret searched for memories that weren't there.

"I can't remember when I met you, or when I met anyone. Isn't that odd?"

"I don't know. I suppose…I think it's just life. Things get hazy."

"Have I ever…hurt you?"

I stood, positive now that Graham was at least getting flashing from his real life. "Graham, what's going on?" I asked. I wanted to feed his memories. I glanced at Snow, hoping that maybe having Graham remembering the truth would be a good sign for her own memories.

"Do you believe in other lives?" Graham asked us. "Like past lives"

"You've been talking to Henry" Mary said.

"Henry?"

"He has this book of stories." Mary Margret told the Sheriff. "He's been going on about how he thinks we're all charcters from them. From another land."

"We've forgotten who we really are" I fed. Graham looked at me, taking my comment just as seriously as I hoped he would.

"Which of course makes no sense" Mary cut in. Graham didn't exactly respond. "Graham…" She reached her hand against his forehead. "You're burning up. Go home and get some rest. You'll feel better with sleep"

"Right" Graham still seemed distracted. "You're right, Sorry to disturb you." He rushed out the door. I needed to go after him, and Mary Margret was thinking the same thing, for different reasons however.

"Mathew" She laid a hand on my arm. "Can you make sure he gets home okay?"

I nodded. "Of course." And with that I practically ran out the classroom door.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

The other wolves were far ahead me. I was a bit shaking on all fours. It wasn't exactly something I was used to. I happened to be a very clumsy wolf, tripping over the roots that the pack avoided effortlessly.

I tripped again, face planting in a shallow pool. I gave a soft growl as I pulled my nose out of the water. As it calm, I started to see the image of the wolf. It was a shaggy yellow, matching the coloring of his natural hair color. There were darker accents along his muzzle and up his forehead. A scruff of fur came up where the accent ended, and it too was dark. It fed into a short mane reaching down the wolf's neck.

_That's you Jay_ I looked away from the pool, and saw the elegant black wolf standing on the other side. Her ears were perked up, and she wagged her tail a little. _We did it._

I looked down at the puddle, batting it with one of my paws. The image bent and became impossible to see. _Jay…_ I looked back at Red, and I saw her ears were a bit lower, and she looked down.

I playfully reached my paw out, batting her ears lightly. She looked at me. _Was that necessary? _I did my best to grin at her, before leaping over her and running after the pack. I heard her small bark follow me, and she bounded after me.

Once Red was chasing me, I started to relax a bit. I allowed the wolf's instinct to prevent me from falling, but that also meant I stopped paying attention to where I was going. I had swerved away from the pack, instead accidently finding myself in a pasture full of sheep. I skidded to a stop, my eyes resting on a small lamb.

The wolf surged forward, forcing my feet forward. _No-no stop_ my body didn't listen to my commands. I was losing control to the wolf.

A grey female stepped into my path, her ears low as she growled. I responded with a slightly louder one, earning a quick swipe of her claws across my muzzle. They didn't cut deep, but the embarrassment stung. The alpha growled, planting herself firmly in front of me.

I took a step back. Slowly, I lowered my head with my tail going between my legs. In those two actions I showed my consent for her control over the pack. The alpha huffed, and then she led the pack back into the woods. Red hesitated at the tree line, looking back at me. _Are you okay?_ She questioned through our strange connection.

I nodded slowly. I sat on the ground, using my foot to scratch behind my ear. _I don't know what happened. _

Red trotted over to me and butted her head against my side. _You just got distracted I guess. We just need to practice._

I turned my head towards her. _But you fit in perfectly._

Red gave me some form of a shrug with her black furred shoulders. A short howl rang from the trees, and Red turned to join the pack. I watched the tail disappear into the thicket, and then followed.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Graham rang Regina's doorbell as I quietly locked my car. I was pretty sure he didn't notice me following him, and if he did, he clearly didn't care. The door opened, and I was relieved to see it was Henry.

I jogged up the walkway, starting to hear their voices as I got closer. "Actually, I'm here to see you." I heard Graham say. "I was hoping you could help me."

Henry cocked his head like a curious dog. "Help you with what?"

"He wants to know about the book, Henry" I said, standing beside Graham. They both looked at me, and Graham seemed confused.

"Mathew, why-did you follow-"

I put a hand on his shoulder, cutting him off. "Trust me Graham, you want me here." I looked at Henry. "We should go inside." Henry nodded, and we went inside.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

I grabbed my sword, sliding it back onto my belt. "Jay, where are you going?" Red asked.

"We were supposed to meet Snow at the river, when we're not there, she'll get worried." I turned towards her. "I can't leave her."

Red looked down. "Of course, you're sworn to protect her."

"It's more than that Red." I tightened my belt. "I'm all that's left of her family, and she's all I have."

"You know, you could, stay. I mean, you're a wolf"

I sighed. "I know that. And having control…that's important. But I won't abandon Snow."

Before Red had a chance to respond, there was a sound that echoed quietly from the entrance. The whole pack went dead silent. "Hunters" Quinn murmured after a moment. A woman grabbed both of us and pulled us into the shadows as the other pack members moved to do the same. Quinn stationed himself close to the entrance.

I drew rubbed the pummel of my sword, being prepared to draw should something go wrong. I saw someone step inside the room, and just as I recognized the white cloak, Quinn grabbed her, his hand around her neck. "No!"

"Wait!" Red ran forward with me. "She's not here to hurt us!"

Quinn held her tightly, and I felt my blood boil. "What other reason do humans have for entering our den?" Quinn demanded.

"Let her go" I growled. He glared at me, and I took a step forward to free Snow by force. Red, however, intercepted me.

"She's a friend" She told Quinn. "Who stood by me after she learned the truth, after I killed and turned Jacques. Without her, I never would've escaped my village alive."

"Let her go" Anita ordered, coming towards our small group. Quinn released Snow, and I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"I'm so sorry Snow" I said quickly. "I'm sorry we weren't at the river."

Snow rubbed her neck. "I was worried the Queen's men had killed you." She looked at the human wolves. "So…who are your friends?"

"We're their pack" Quinn said protectively. At the moment, however, I wouldn't claim him as anything but a danger towards Snow. My charge looked at Red.

"Are they…"

"Yes" Red replied. "They're like us. But you don't have to fear them."

Snow nodded after a moment, and I felt her grip my arm. "Of course not" She didn't sound completely assured however.

"How did you find us?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I tracked wolf prints here, like Red taught me."

"You could've been caught" I said.

"I wasn't going to leave without you, or Red." Snow turned, grabbing Red's arm. "Why don't we go find that cabin we talked about, okay?" Snow turned to leave, but Red didn't budge. My charge glanced at me, then looked back at Red. "You're not coming with me, are you?"

Red hesitated, shifting her feet. "I don't have to be ashamed of who I am here. I found my home, my mother"

Confusion covered Snow White's face. "But I thought-"

"Granny lied" Red said quickly. "I'm sorry Snow, I know you risked your life to come back."

Snow put a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. I would do anything to be with my mother again."

"We'll be alright" I said. "I'll be with her, and you taught us both quite a bit."

Red and Snow embraced quickly. "Bye Red, thank you."

Red smiled, and opened her mouth to reply. But I heard the slight twang of a bow, and I immediately tackled my charge and our friend. An arrow whizzed over our heads, striking Quinn in the chest. "Quinn!" One of the female wolves called.

"They found me" Snow whispered. I pushed off the ground and drew my sword, heading right towards the guard entering the room. "Stand down-" I stabbed him with my blade, and the other wolves began to attack without weapons. I took another guard down, then I discovered that the soldiers were dead. "He's gone" Red whimpered from behind me. "Quinn's gone."

I turned, watching as Anita closed Quinn's eyes. I couldn't quite hear the words she murmured from my position, but I heard her when she stood to turn towards Snow. "You. You did this." Anita accused.

"What?" I asked.

"She brought the Queen's men into our den"

"You have to believe me, I had no idea they followed me." Snow almost stumbled over her words in her haste.

"Mother, she didn't" Red defended.

"It doesn't matter." I felt my heart pick up. "Wherever humans go, death follows. The only way to stop them, is to kill them first. Tie her up."

I stepped between the two wolves that came forward. "You are going no where near her." My voice was low, and I could almost feel Snow shaking behind me.

"Tie him up too" I tried to jerk my sword towards one of the wolves, but another one came from my left, quickly disarming me.

"No!" I saw them grab my charge, and I yanked on the hands pulling me towards one of the pillars.

"When the moon rises, we'll feast on a princess." Anita focused her gaze on Snow. "She'll pay for the life that we lost." Two wolves held me against the column as another tied my hands behind it.

Red was frantic. "Mother, you're not making any sense-Jay is a wolf-"

"He made his choice." The rope bit into my wrists as I pulled against it. "And you made yours. You're one of us now. Act like it. Kill her"

Red's blood dropped from her face. "No…I won't kill my friend"

"Then I will" Anita began to circle Snow's pillar.

"No-mother stop!"

"Sorry my daughter, this is what it means to be a wolf" I felt the moon hitting my skin, but my ring was firmly planted on my finger. Anita, of course, turned.

The light grey wolf snarled at my charge. Snow was shaking in fear, her hands bound in front of her. "Please" She begged. I began to push my ring from my finger, but it wasn't moving fast enough.

Anita lunged to attack Snow, but a dark black wolf smacked into her side. Anita's wolf landed on one of the iron bars in front of the fire. A grey and white wolf went to attack Red, and I finally managed to make the metal piece fall from my finger.

The change was instant, and it forced my ropes to break due to the change. I shot forward from my position, landing on top of the smaller wolf. I bit down on the creature's neck, refusing to let it harm my family, my pack.

I saw Snow run forward, grabbing Red's cloak, but I was soon distracted by another wolf. I growled, standing my ground. He snarled, and I lunged forward. I nipped his snout, and he whimpered, backing up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the other wolves were running towards the exit.

My blood was pounding in my ears as I watched the rest of the pack run, tails literally between their legs. I turned, trotting towards the pillar I had just been tied to, using my better vision to find the metal ring.

* * *

**Ta da! Please forgive me for the delay!**

**I added a bit more fight from the wolves after Anita died, because that was something I had been expecting. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	33. Mixed Feelings

**Sorry I haven't been getting more writing done. Anyway, this is a pure Storybrooke chapter. Here we go!**

* * *

_Storybrooke_

My phone buzzed. I glanced down at the screen, seeing that it was Ruby. She wanted me to meet her at the diner in half an hour. "Is something wrong?" Henry asked from his bed. I looked at the pair of them sitting there, watching me with a little concern.

I smiled. "No, everything's fine. I just have to leave soon"

Henry nodded. "Oh, cool" he turned back towards Graham. "So, you think you remember hurting Ms. Blanchard?" Graham nodded. Henry looked at me. "Any ideas? Do you know him?"

I rubbed my jaw. "I never met Graham back home"

The sheriff looked up at me in surprise. "You remember this…other life?"

"Yeah" I pulled the chair from the desk to sit in it. "I've remembered since I was in the hospital." I looked at Henry. "I don't think Regina would make any of her guardsmen the sheriff, so I'm guessing that it has to be someone else."

"But who else would hurt her?" Henry asked.

My eyes widened as I realized something. "It's not someone who did hurt her, it was someone who was ordered to."

"The Huntsman!" Henry started flipping through the pages in his book. "I thought I saw-yeah yeah!" He turned the book around to show us a picture of a man with a dagger in his hand. The hand blocked majority of his face, but we could clearly see his green eyes and dark sandy hair. "I think it could be you Graham."

"You really think that I could be another person?" The sheriff asked.

I crossed my arms. "Are you questioning my sanity?" I asked. Graham shrugged.

Henry went on as if I had never spoken. "You were raised by wolves- that's why you keep seeing one. It's your friend."

I reentered the conversation. "When did you start getting these flashes anyway?"

"Uh…right after I kissed Emma." My eyebrows shot up, and Henry looked a little disgusted.

"You kissed my mom?"

Graham wasn't sure how to respond to the question, and I wasn't sure how to react. The Mathew half of me wanted to start laughing, but a very large part of me was horrified by how James would react.

"Let me see that book" Graham finally said. Henry handed the book over. He flips through a few of the pages before stopping on a picture of some kind of vault. He pressed his forefinger against a symbol at the top of the page. "What's that? I saw that too. The wolf was howling at it."

I didn't recognized it, so I looked at Henry to see if he knew. "That's her vault. It's where she put your heart."

Graham murmured something under his breath, then turned towards Henry. "Thanks." He nodded to me and then quickly left the room. I stood, following him.

"Where are you headed?" I asked.

"The wolf wants me to find the vault." He looked at me. "Matt, thank you. You have no idea how good it is to know that I'm not going crazy."

I smiled, then looked at the clock on the wall. "I gotta go meet Ruby. If anything happens Graham, call me. Especially if you start remembering more."

He nodded. "No problem." I walked past him towards the door. "Hey Matt," I turned. "You, you're from that…that world too right?"

I nodded. "Everyone in Storybrooke, aside from Henry, is."

Graham hesitated. "Who, who are you?"

"A knight." I said. "The knight that was sworn to protect Snow White."

"Oh…" Concern filled his features.

"Graham," I put a hand on his shoulder. "I never met you in the Enchanted Forest, but Snow told me about the Huntsman that spared her life. You defied the Evil Queen, and taking your heart…I'm sure that was only the beginning of your punishment." I met his eyes. "I know one thing though, you are a good man, as Graham, or the Huntsman." I glanced at the clock on the wall again. "Listen, I'll meet up with you tomorrow, okay? We can talk more about this then."

The sheriff nodded, and I turned, a smile on my face. Things were just getting better and better.

* * *

The bell announced my arrival, and I saw Ruby walking towards the back with some dirty dishes. She looked over, shooting me a smile as she passed. "Hey Matt! Take a seat at the counter, I'm off in a few minutes."

I nodded, following her instructions. I pulled out my phone to text Jefferson about Graham, deleting the text from my phone once it was sent. I didn't want anyone to go snooping around in my phone. I listened to some of the conversations going on between the various residents. One that caught my attention pertained to David and Mary Margret. "You heard that Nolan left his wife right?" A voice asked.

"The coma patient? But why?"

"Something about not loving her. And guess what-he already is dating someone else"

"No" The person gasped. "Who?"

There was a pause. "Mary Margret Blanchard"

"The Tramp!" My hand on the counter tightened at the comment. "Does anyone else know?"

"No. I don't think Mrs. Nolan even knows about Mary Margret"

"Hey" I looked up, realizing Ruby was standing on the other side of the counter, looking at me with a bit of concern in her eyes. "You okay Matt?"

I stretched my fingers out. "Yeah." I said. "I'm good."

"Then let's go" She lead the way out the front door, and I followed, unsure of where we were headed. When she didn't provide me any information as we started walking towards the woods, I decided to voice my question. "It's a surprise!" Ruby insisted. "Now hurry up"

I sighed, following the woman silently. She clearly had a destination in mind, and I couldn't deny that she normally had some kind of plan. At least the woman I knew did.

We ended up at a small natural pool. The water was completely clear, and you could see the bottom about five feet below the surface. "What is this place?" I asked. "I've never been here before?"

"This, is my little secret." Ruby said, spinning in a circle. "No one else has any idea that this exists."

I walked to the end of the water, placing my hand in it. The water was cool, but not cold. "The water's so clear." I noted.

Ruby knelt next to me. "Yeah. I found this place, and no one else has ever showed up, and it's in the middle of the forest, so I don't think anyone else knows about it."

We both sat there for a moment in friendly silence. However, I was soon distracted as Ruby stood up, and started to pull her shoes off. She then started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. I looked up at her. "Um…what are you doing?"

The girl shot a smile at me. "Going for a swim."

I felt myself turning red. It was strange how easily I could be embarrassed by the woman that I was _married_ to. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

Ruby shrugged. "I've done it hundreds of times. No one's ever caught me." She pulled the shirt off her body, and I felt my eyes starting to stray down her body before I looked away. In this world, she didn't know that I had married her, so I had to show complete respect…even if she was stripping directly in front of me.

"That wasn't quite what I meant. I murmured.

"Oh, I know" Ruby paused at her shorts, looking at me. "Matt, it's okay"

"I just-it doesn't-you're-we're" I was scrambling for words. God, what was wrong with me? I couldn't think straight.

Ruby knelt in front of me, making it impossible for me not to look at her. I focused on her eyes, trying not to look anywhere else. "Mathew Woods. You've seen me naked before…even if neither of us remember it"

I was caught off guard by her comment. Was she remembering…no. Ruby was talking about the night that we had gotten drunk…and woken up together. Ruby smiled at me, then slowly leaned in to meet my lips. I closed my eyes, raising my hand to her back. She continued to lean against me, and I let her push me on to my back. The woman I was devoted to pulled away from me, and I couldn't hide the disappointment in my face, which caused her to smirk at me. "Are you calmer now?" She asked. I nodded, and her smile brightened. "Good, now lets go for a swim." As she climbed off of me, I couldn't deny that my emotions were mixed about what had just happened. But there was a smile that didn't leave my face as I pulled off my tee and watched Ruby Lucas walk into the water with little covered.

* * *

**Okay, so I decided to play with a slightly different mood at the end of the chapter. Hope you guys were cool with that.**


End file.
